New Beginnings
by Aver.G
Summary: Maya was devastated of how everyone changes in high school. This is about Maya dealing with her friendship with Riley, dealing with the love triangle and multiple new love interest that's coming in her way, in high school.
1. Chapter 1

It's Wednesday and Maya Hart is sitting on the park bench, sketching. She had pretty rough weeks since she started high school, trying to adjust herself to the new environment of high school because it is totally different than what she expected. It's not the new subjects that she had to tackle is bothering her, nor the fact there are seniors and she's just a freshman. The hardest part was the fact that people change when they get into high school. Friends change; not drastic changes but she can feel the way everyone is acting. It is just different somehow. Maya knows that people grow up and change and that is why she hated growing up, but what she really afraid of is that sometimes in life, when people grow, they grow apart and she really doesn't want that happening in her group of friends. She wants them to stay the same, so they would not grow apart from each other. The last thing that Maya Hart want in her life is people that she really cares about leave.

Maya loves sitting in the park, getting fresh air and listening to the kid's laughter playing in the park and seeing mothers or fathers with their strollers sitting on the park bench watching as their kids play. Those kinds of things, brings her joy, it gives her hope and she wanted to capture that. That's why sometimes when things get all messed up in her life, besides sitting at the bay window with Riley, she would go to the park with her pencil and her sketchbook, she would sit and sketch whatever that can keep her mind off from whatever that is bothering her.

Some days, there would be women bringing their kids to the park, sitting next to her and just watch her sketch. They usually ask her questions about school and then continue talking about their kids and Maya would listen while she continues sketching. Today is not one of the days but instead, she hears someone called out her name.

"Maya?" she heard

She quickly closes her book with the pencil tug in between and looks up, "Charlie," she breaths. It was Charlie Gardner wearing his adorable smile. Maya always wonders if he smiles like that because he knows how adorable his smile is or he just doesn't know about. Maya hasn't seen him since graduation, so she wasn't sure how he'd react but his face lit up when he saw her.

"What are you doing around here?" he asked.

Maya held up her sketchbook with a small smile. "You?"

"I'm with my little sister; she wanted to go to the park. So here I am," he smiled again and putting his hand in his front jeans pocket. "Can I sit?"

Maya nod, "yeah sure." She moved her bag, closer to her and dropped her sketchbook. It landed on his foot. Thank god he's wearing shoes because that would've hurt, Maya thought. "Oh, I'm sorry,"

"It's okay," he said, with a warm chuckle and, bending down to pick it up. As he did, his hair fell forward over his face, so when he straightened, he pulled it back with his hand and Maya could see his eyes. She'd never really looked at him before. She had, of course, but not more than a few seconds, not like now, not like him looking at her and she looking at him.

"Here's your book,"

"Thank you," Maya said and he took a sit next to her. Close, but not so close.

"Do you always come here?" he asks.

"Yeah, sometimes. When I needed to clear my mind,"

"This is my first, usually, we would go to the other park and she wanted to go here because she said her friends usually goes to this park, and now here I am sitting next to you talking about taking my little sister to parks," he chuckles.

"That is very sweet of you, to take your sister to the park," Maya gave him a smile. "I'm the only child, so I don't know how it feels like to take my little sister to the park."

"You can take mine, please," he joked and they both laugh. "What are you sketching anyway?" he said looking at Maya's black sketchbook.

"Oh nothing, just people around here and stuff." she said, putting both of her hand on the book.

"What kind of stuff?" he asks curiously.

"Things that sometimes people leave behind; jackets, umbrella on the bench," she shrugs. "Things that would be missed. Like the last time I was here, I was sketching a book left on the bench there," Maya pointed out at the bench opposite of theirs where a woman holding a child on her lap is sitting. "It was nothing really, but someone will always wonder where that book ends up. As for people, quite some time ago, I saw and old married couple bringing their grandchildren here and the couple was sitting on that bench," she pointed to another bench on her right. "Holding hands watching as they grandchildren play. It's beautiful for me to see a relationship that last that long because things like that just don't happen anymore because in a relationship these days, someone would always leave. Get tired of the other. What am I talking about? I'm sorry. It's ridiculous," she said as she chuckled.

"No, no, fine. I think it's cool, the things that inspire you to do art," he said. Charlie never met someone who thinks the way Maya thinks. Talk very well, how she see things. She just explains a little about what she sketches and it amazes him and he wanted more. He wanted to hear more. He wanted to know her more. "Never say something that makes you happy ridiculous. It's not." he continues.

"Hey, thanks. That was really nice of you," Maya turn her around facing him, putting one of her arms on the top of the back of the bench. "How about you?"

"There's nothing interesting about me,"

"There must be something, what do you like to do? Hobbies? Passion?" Maya asks.

"Well, I like to read." He half smiled.

Maya rolled her eyes, "come on, and is that it?"

"I told you I'm not that interesting," he said. "Oh, over the summer, I worked at a bookstore because I love being surrounded by books. The thing I love about reading is, sometimes I forgot myself in a book. And when I have to stop reading, it takes me a minute to remember where I am or who I am. I just love being lost in one."

When he stopped Maya stared at him for a while, "that's beautiful," she said.

Charlie doesn't know why he blushed at her comment. He throws his head back, covered his eyes and laugh, "now you're just messing with me."

"I'm serious here, why are you blushing?" she chuckles.

"Change the subject," he said facing Maya with his face still red.

"Okay fine. Where do you go now? I mean school because I haven't seen you around."

"I go to Pittsford now," he said.

"How's there?" she asks.

"It's nice, but it's kinda tough because going to high school and I know nobody there. It is pretty hard to find new friends."

"You could've just gone the school where there are people you know, like my school," Maya said.

"Well, after what happen in middle school. I decided I wanted a fresh start, meet new people and besides the school I go to is nearer to my house," he explains.

"What happen back then, wasn't that bad for you to get a fresh start and go to a school where you know nobody there," Maya rolled her eyes.

Charlie chuckled, "It's kinda bad for me. I went crazy over a girl. I got stuck in a love triangle. Putting so much effort on a girl, just to getting my heart broken, just like that and it is all because she's in love with another guy. I pushed a girl to like me and I'm embarrassed about it actually," he sighs. "So, how about you? How's huckleberry?"

Maya shot him a sharp look, "Hey, only I call him huckleberry." she said jokingly.

"Fine, how's Lucas?" he laughs. "I mean how you and Lucas are doing after knowing that Riley is still in love with him."

"Well, I'm stuck in a love triangle now and it is complicated and also the reason why I'm here regularly,"

"To clear your mind," Charlie continues and Maya nod and he can see her face changes when talking about it; sad somehow. Maya is now staring down at her hands, playing with the sketchbook. Charlie doesn't know why he did it, but he reaches for her hand and holds it. "We can talk about it if you want or we can talk about something else."

Maya did not look at him or get mad when he holds her hand. She just let him. She doesn't know why she lets him. Maybe because something about him holding her hand feels nice.

"Sometimes I wish that I never admit that I like him, or even like show the slightest interest that I'm into him. I should've held it all in the feelings and it will pass. This triangle we're in changes the way we used to be; me and Riley." she explains and turns his face to him.

Charlie tilted his head, to get a better look at her, "change how?"

She let out a deep breath, "we don't fight over a guy and we agree to not let a guy come between us but somehow sometimes, the things that she says, makes me feel like it's a competition to her," she explains. "It's like she's trying to prove, who Lucas likes better. I know she did not mean to hurt me but sometimes the joke she has on me because of the triangle hurts. Like last week," Maya groaned and rolled her eyes at the thought of it.

"What happen last week?" he asks.

"It's a long story," Maya said and she spotted a small little girl with wavy auburn hair walking towards them and Maya pull her hand from Charlie's.

"Charlieeeee, Charliee," the little girl called out.

"Sophia," he breaths when he heard his named called and turn around to find his little sister walking towards him with her blue and green floral dress and her yellow flats. "Hey."

"Who is this?" she asks. "She's really pretty, why are you talking to her? Why a pretty girl like her would even want to talk to you?" she said with her adorable small voice.

"Ha Ha , very funny Sophia," he said. "This is Maya. Maya this is Sophia. Sophia this is Maya."

"Hi Sophia," Maya let out her hand and Sophia shakes her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Maya. Are you Charlie's girlfriend?" she asks.

"Umm, I'm afraid not. We're just friends."

"I thought so because Charlie over here could never get himself a girlfriend." she said it with sass.

"That's enough," Charlie covered her mouth to stop her from talking and grinned at Maya. "Are you done playing?" Charlie asks letting go of his hand. "That was quick."

"Well, no but I need to use the toilet." She said with her face cringed.

"You can use the toilet here,"

"No, I want to use the one at home. I want to go home. Please," she begs.

"Okay, sure sure," Charlie turned to Maya. "I'm sorry, I got to go. It was nice talking to you. Hope to see you again soon." He hurriedly got up because Sophia is already pulling him. "Bye,"

"Bye," she gave him a small wave. "And bye, Sophia, It was nice meeting you!" Maya shouts and waves at her.

What was she thinking? Maya thought to herself. She never shares personal stuff with anybody and she just spends her evening talking to a guy that she barely even knows. About what's going on with her life? She hopes that was the last of it. Not that she don't like talking to Gardner. The problem is she feels comfortable talking to him somehow. She wasn't sure whether it is because now that he is not going to the same school with her and her friends or that she just feels genuinely comfortable talking to him. He was charming and nice and she likes that.

As for Charlie, as soon as he went home. He regretted one thing. He forgot to ask for her number. How will he know when will be the next time she will be there, sitting on the park bench sketching all the things that have been left behind? Something about Maya, makes him can't stop thinking about her. All he was thinking about is that he wants to get to know her more, what's she's thinking, her views and opinions and how is her day.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where were you yesterday?" Riley asks as she leaning against the locker next to Maya's. "After school you were just missing, you did not even come to my place afterward," she continued.

"I texted you that I went to the park to get fresh air and ideas," she replied.

"Ideas for what?"

"For my painting," she sighs. "Riles I go there every week and you know that."

"I know but why you never ask me to tag along when you go to the park? I would love going to park," She whined.

Maya faced her and put both of her hands on Riley's shoulders, "honey, you'll do fine an evening without me."

"I know, but yesterday I just feel so lonely and bored. I have no homework and I have no one to spend time with me. When you are not there, I feel empty."

Maya laughed, "Stop being dramatic Riles. Why don't you hang out with Farkle?"

She groans, "that's the thing, Maya, I can't. It's different now, Farkle has a girlfriend. Yes, he did ask me if I want to tag along, but I don't want to third wheel them."

"They're cute," Maya smiles the thought of Farkle and Smackle.

"But it's okay. It's all in the past now." She said. "Thank god Lucas video call me or else I would die of boredom," she said it so fast like it's not a big deal.

A pang of jealousy hits Maya, "Lucas video called you?" she asks.

"Yeah, because I tweeted that I was bored and no one to talk to, so he called," she tries to shrug it. Riley was afraid that Maya might be jealous of it and wanted a call too. "You can video call him tonight; to even it up." She said it softly.

Maya shakes her head like something Riley said is a wrong answer, "It doesn't work that way, Riles. I don't mind him face timing you and I don't need him even it up with me."

"Are you sure? Because I could tell him to video call you tonight, if you want." She said.

Maya fake laugh, "Riles, it's fine, really. I have so many homework to do, that I don't have time to video call anyone." She lied.

"Since when do you do your homework?" Riley questioned.

Maya was kind of hurt the kind of comment. She knows that Riley was only joking but Maya don't know if it's her but lately she has been really sensitive because the things that Riley joked around really hurt her and annoyed her as well. Maya doesn't want to make a big deal of what she says, so she just brushed it off and just changed the topic.

"So, what are our plans for today, after school?" she asks, trying to sound cheerful.

"Let's go for a movie!" Riley exclaims. "I really want to watch this movie about a fish."

"Matthews won't mind?" She asks.

Riley shrugged. "I don't think he will; besides, I'm going with you and I have no homework." Riley paused. "But wait, you said you have homework to finish."

Maya was caught in a lie. "Well, about that. I can do it later, after the movie."

"Are you sure?" Riley tilted her head.

"Yeah I'm sure; I would do anything to spend quality time with you."

"Aww, thank you peaches," Riley gave her wide smile and pulled Maya into a tight hug and the bell rings.

"I got to get to class, I see you later," Maya pulled a Biology textbook and closed her locker before she walked to class her first class, waving Riley goodbye.

* * *

Through all her classes, Maya could not stop thinking about the thing Riley told her earlier about the video call. She can't believe that it was something casual for them to video call. She can't help but to wonder about the details; what were they talking about, how long did the call last, and what does he feel talking to Riley. She knows that she should not be jealous because Riley and Lucas are friends just like she and Lucas are friends. She is allowed to call him whenever he wants and he is allowed to do the same. But it kills her to know the fact things like that; like a video call would never happen between her and Lucas. Because since they are more than friends and have feelings for each other, it has been really awkward for them. They can talk in real life to each other and sometimes banter to one another and call each other names. But to have something personal and private like that; a video call. It would be so awkward. Maya could imagine them sitting for hours, sitting in front of the camera, not talking.

"Maya, are you okay?" Maya snapped from her daydreaming to realize that Farkle is talking to her.

"What?" she asks.

His eyes are furrowed, "I'm asking you, are you okay?"

Maya put her pencil down and face him, "I'm fine, and why would you ask that?"

"You're nibbling at the end of your pencil and your eyes are on the board but your mind is elsewhere."

"My mind is not elsewhere," Maya said defensively.

"I know you since first grade, so I know the 'something is bothering you' face." His face worried. "What is bothering you?"

"Nothing really, a lot of homework." she lied. "I'm making a schedule in my head; homework schedule."

"Do you need help?" Farkle whispers.

Before Maya could reply, she realized that the teacher stopped teaching and looking at them, "Ahem, Mr. Minkus, Miss Hart, no talking in my class,"

"Sorry," they say in union. Maya was glad that the teacher stopped them from talking because she was not in the mood to further her conversation with Farkle. She just hates lying to her best friends and lying to Farkle makes her feel bad. Yes, Farkle is her best friend but she can't seem to share her problems with him, especially when it's about Riley. No matter how Farkle say that he equally cares for her and Riley, he would always take Riley's side over her. Maya understands why he always does so, it is because he's in love with Riley since the first grade and even though he said he loves her equally as much, she just knows that the love he has for Riley is different. The way he looks at her when she's not looking, tells so much about his feelings for her. He just doesn't know it yet and besides, he has a girlfriend and Riley has Lucas. But the point is, he cannot share her problems with Farkle and that leaves Zay which she would be crazy if she to share her problems with him. He's a really good friend, but he is really bad at keeping secrets especially from Lucas. And Lucas is the last person that Maya wants a person to know how she is feeling right now.

It's hard when you tell your best friend everything, all of your deep darkest secret. When things like these happen where your problems include your best friend; you have absolutely no one. You have absolutely no one to share your secrets with or to express all of your bottled up feelings.

Now Maya's mind is drifted to Charlie. Talking to him yesterday feels so nice; she doesn't have to worry about nothing because she knows that he would not tell anyone she knows about what she's feeling. It's not that she trust Charlie just like that after seeing him once after the long break but knowing that he is in the different school now, makes Maya feels safer sharing her feelings about what's going on with her life with him. So, all Maya was thinking about right now, is that bench under the big tree; talking to him.

The last school bell for today rang, and Maya's Mrs. Anderson; Maya's math teacher is still talking about numbers and formulas and she wouldn't let anyone out until she finishes her lesson for today. So Maya is bouncing her legs under the table, looking at the clock above the blackboard, waiting for the teacher to stop talking. Riley probably waiting for me, she thought. The lesson hasn't finished yet, but all of her stuff is already in the bag. The only thing left is just the thick math textbook on the table that she needs to carry.

"That's all for today," Mrs. Anderson said and Maya gave loud sighs in relief and grab her bag and quickly walked to the door. She was the first person out of her class. Riley was probably waiting at her locker.

Maya was hurriedly making her way to the locker; she did not notice a guy was tying his shoes. So she accidentally tripped over him and fell and her math book hit the floor with a loud 'THUMP' that made the people around stopped and look at her. Maya quickly got up.

"I'm sorry," the boy apologizes and grabbed her book and hand it to her.

Maya was so embarrassed that she did not even for a second to look at the guy; she just took the book and just took off quickly to her locker.

"What took you so long?" Riley asked when she reached to the locker.

"Mrs. Anderson wouldn't stop talking yapping about equations and stuff." she groans as she to put her math book in the locker and closed it.

"Why your face is red?" Riley asked as she reached for her cheeks.

"As I was rushing here, I fell and everyone there stopped and looked at me," Maya cringed at the thought of it. "Gosh, that was embarrassing."

"It will pass," Riley said. "Besides, nobody knows you anyway to remember," she continued.

 _There it is again,_ Maya thought, _again with her comments._

"Let's go," Maya said as she put her arms into her arms.

* * *

When they reached the movies, Maya agreed that she would buy the popcorn and drinks while Riley buys the movie tickets of the fish movie that she wanted to watch.

Maya was struggling to hold two cups of drink with a large bucket of popcorn making her way to find Riley.

Maya stopped when she saw the last person that she wanted to join her quality time with Riley. Lucas Friar is standing next to Riley, smiling at her like an idiot talking about Maya knows what. Thank God Maya did not drop the drinks or the popcorn due to the shock seeing Lucas here at the movies.

Maya made her way slowly to where they are, trying to remain cool and not let her face expression tell how unpleasant she feels having him here. Not that she don't like watching a movie with Lucas but she would prefer watching with him alone rather than the three of them in the same cinema, sitting next each other watching a movie.

Maya thought probably Riley just bumped into him or something and probably he would not even join. Maya crossed her fingers hoping that he would not join.

"Hey Huckleberry," Maya says.

"Hi," he replied.

"Why are you here?" Maya asks him.

Riley grabbed Maya hands, with her face filled with guilt, "I invited Lucas. I know I said it's going the two of us but I hope you wouldn't mind." she says and Maya fake smile.

"Of course not," she lied. "But I just thought today supposed to be our quality time," she continued.

"I know, but Lucas said he wanted to watch the same movie. So, I invited him to tag along. I assume you wouldn't mind because it's Lucas," she says.

Now guilt is also written on his face now, "I can go if you want," Lucas said. "It's totally fine."

No it's not fine because she could not say no if she wants to because if she does, it shows how this is bothering her so much and it would create more drama and Riley would do an interrogation on her; why she doesn't want Lucas there.

"No, stay," Maya said. "But I did not buy enough drinks or popcorn for the three of us."

"Its fine, Lucas and I can share," Riley interrupted.

The whole time during the movie, Maya could not focus what the movie is all about. She was annoyed the fact Lucas is sitting right between her and Riley so that it would be fair for both them. Maya doesn't want to watch a movie with her best friend if a guy is in between them. Instead of feeling being the second girlfriend. Maya feels like she's third wheeling Riley and Lucas and she hates it. Seeing those two sharing drinks. Yes, Lucas did hold her hand in certain scenes but it does not feel right. The triangle she's in doesn't feel right.

In the middle of the movie, Maya just feels the urge to get out of the cinema.

"Riles," Maya whispered. "I'm gonna get more snacks,"

"Yeah, yeah," Riley replied, she was too focusing on the movie.

Maya went out of the cinema and took a deep breath. Finally, she felt relieve and free and she took a seat at the nearest chair that she found in the hallway, near the popcorn booth. She took out her phone and start scrolling her Instagram.

After fifteen minutes sitting there, Maya heard someone calling her name.

"Maya, there you are," Maya put the game she's playing on her phone on pause and looked up. She sees Lucas walking towards her. "What took you so long? I thought you're just buying a drink. I was worried that something might happen to you."

"You don't need to worry about me, huckleberry, I'm fine. I just need fresh air. It's suffocating in there." Maya resumes her game and continued playing.

Lucas rolled his eyes and now his hands are folded. "Maya," he repeats.

"What?" Maya looked up at him again.

"Why are you acting like this?" he asks, "Are you mad at me? You could've just said it instead of being cold with me."

Maya chuckled, "Why would I be mad at you Ranger Rick?"

Lucas took a seat next to her and Maya's eyes are still on him staring at him. He was pissed, she can tell. "Is it about yesterday?"

Maya gulped hoping that he would not hear that, "What about yesterday?" she pretended not knowing anything.

"About me video calls Riley," he said awkwardly. "Do you want me to call you? To even it up I mean, if you want to."

"No!" Maya accidently shouts at him and Lucas was shocked. When Maya realizes how loud she sounds, she lowers down her tone. "I mean, no. It's okay."

"Please don't be mad at me," Lucas said.

For a second there, Maya feels bad for him because he must be tired of all this; of all the drama. They could not even do things normal and casual without trying to even up the situation; so that she and Riley would both are happy.

"It's not you Lucas," she said softly. Putting her phone in her purse, "I had a rough couple of days and I've been putting the pressure on other people as well and I'm sorry that I did that to you."

"Hey, it's okay. If you need me, I'm here," Lucas said, trying to reach for her hand but she pulled it. "Are you going back in? We still have half an hour before the movie ends."

"You know what? I had a rough day and I have tons of homework to finish. I think I should probably head home." Maya got up and she slings her small black purse around one shoulder. "Can you let Riley know?"

Lucas nod, "Yeah sure."

"Bye Lucas,"

"Bye."


	3. Chapter 3

Maya and Riley walked into the Topanga's and Riley made her way to one of the cushion chairs and took a seat. Maya was only there to send Riley to her mom's café which is where she will meet their friends; Lucas, Farkle, Zay, and Smackle.

"Where are you going?" Riley asked when she noticed that Maya was about to leave.

"I'm going to the park." She answered.

"You can't go; aren't we waiting for our friends; so we can hang out, like always?"

"I'm sorry Riles, I need to do my art homework and I can't do it here."

Riley sighs, "But we haven't talked about what happened yesterday."

"Nothing happen, I told you I had a tummy ache and I have tons of homework and I'm really trying to well this year. So can I go now?" she asked.

"Sure," her smile fainted. "Call me if you need me, and I'll come right away. Or you can come to my place when you're finished."

Maya nods. "Sure do, Riles."

* * *

Maya was wearing a Persian blue fit and flare floral short dress, just above her knee. She was walking in the park, with her backpack on the right side of her shoulder while holding her sketchbook, hoping that today would be a great day. She loves Friday because tomorrow is Saturday which means no school. Friday would be one of her favorite days because she doesn't have to worry about finishing her homework last minute.

Maya was walking cheerfully to her favorite spot, which is her favorite bench under the big oak tree. She was hoping that no one sits there because she really needed that spot today.

From afar Maya can see someone sitting on the bench reading a book. Maya could not see who it was but she was so disappointed. She groans slowly and walked anyway to the bench, hoping that when she sits there; the person would be done with his reading.

When she got closer that she was surprised when realizes that it wasn't a stranger at all.

"Charlie!" Maya exclaimed she was genuinely excited to see him. She never thought that she would see him again at the exact same spot after their last encounter.

Charlie looked up as he smiles widely, "Maya!"

Maya noticed that he was wearing black rimmed glasses, making him more adorable in a geeky way "What are you doing here?" Maya asked.

He closed his book with a bookmark and held up his book, "Reading." he chuckles. "We're switching places now."

"I see," Maya gave him a smirk. "Can I join you?"

"Absolutely." he pats at the empty seat next to him. "Sketching?"

"Sketching," Maya nods. Are you here with Sophia?" Maya asks.

"Oh no, I'm here alone. I need fresh air, to clear my mind," he said. "A great friend of mine told me that this is the best spot to do so," he smirks.

"The very best," Maya chuckles.

Maya placed her bag next to her, not in between her and Charlie because then it would be weird for them to sit far apart.

"How long you've sat here?" she questioned as she tugs her hair behind her ears.

"Just about fifteen minutes ago."

"Oh," Maya's eyes are now on the book he's holding. "What are you reading anyway?"

He showed her the cover of the book. "Five People You Meet in Heaven by Mitch Albom."

"Is it good?" She asks curiously. "I never get reading but I've always wanted to its just-"

"It's just?" He asked.

"Okay, I have a secret. Can you keep a secret Charlie?" she whispered.

"Of course," he whispered.

Maya motion him towards her; he scoots closer until his knees touched hers.

"You know why I don't like reading?" she whispers.

He whispers back, "Why?"

"I never told anyone this but I have trouble reading and I need glasses but I never got one." She murmurs. "I think I look ugly with glasses."

He laughs. "Why are we whispering?"

"It's classified information. All this people-," Maya gestured the people in the park. "They would use this information against me."

"Okay," he whispers. "I'll tell you a secret back." He leans right in and Maya can feel his hot breath on her ear. "Me too."

Maya replied in his ear, inhaling his peppermint smell. "me too, what?"

"Need glasses."

Maya hit him on the arm and speak out loud; "that's not a secret! Because you're wearing it right now."

"Oh yeah," he says grinning. "I forgot."

"You think you're adorable aren't you?" Maya pointed out.

Charlie never thinks he is adorable but he tries to be because he thought that girls like adorable guys. So, sometimes he can't help to try being adorable around girls that he likes hoping that he might get his chance, one day.

He can't believe Maya pointed it out because he's embarrassed by the question and wasn't sure to respond to that; so he changed the topic.

"You weren't here yesterday," Charlie says.

"Oh yeah, I went to the movies with Riley and I don't go here every day. Only when I need space," then Maya paused in realization, "Wait, you were here yesterday?" he nods.

Maya was surprised that he was here, and she can't help but think that is he looking for her. She doesn't want to ask him if he was looking for her because that would be assuming that he is and if he's not, it would be embarrassing.

"So, what are you doing here yesterday?" she asks trying not to be obvious.

"I was taking Sophia here, obviously," he lied.

"And you were sitting here alone?" she asked trying to make the conversation going and she was a little bit of relieved that she did not ask the question that she has been dying to ask.

"Okay fine," he admitted. "I didn't come here with Sophia yesterday. I came here alone because I was looking for you and I was hoping that you would be here.

Maya smiled at the thought of him looking for her, it was very sweet of him.

"You were looking for me?" Maya questioned. "Why?" she laughs the question out.

"I hope you won't find me creepy or anything, it's just you owe me a story the other day," he blushed. "And I was assuming that we would meet the next day, so you could tell me. I'm sorry."

"No, no, don't apologize," she replied. "It's okay."

"I sound like someone who likes to busybody about other people's life which I'm not. It's just I'm here if you need someone to talk to-,"

Maya stopped him, "I know. I get it" she smiled. "It's a long story, I hope you wouldn't mind."

"Not a bit."

"Whoa okay," she took a deep breath, "last week we had to fill our profile page on the school's website, about ourselves. Well, Riley was having troubles filling in information about herself and while she was struggling with that; like usual she jokes about my life. Joking about how I'm gonna have five husbands and when I ask if Lucas was one of it, she says no."

"You want to marry Lucas?" he questioned.

"That's not the point." She tries to shrug it off when she realizes that she was being ridiculous for even being sensitive about that.

"Forget about that part, it was a joke that we do. So, about filling the information, Riley was worried that her new classmates won't like the real her, so she invents an online alter-ego named Jexica. It's my fault actually, I suggested the idea." she faced him.

Charlie stopped her, "Wait, Jexica?"

"Yeah, Jessica with and 'x'," she explained.

"Continue."

"So, for some reason, Jexica becomes famous in school and she has like tons of followers and obviously she was happy and I was really happy for her until Lucas, came and asked about Jexica and he thinks that she's cool and wanted her to be part of our group. Well, obviously I knew that Lucas knew it was her. I know Lucas. So, she started to ask him if he thinks Jexica is better than me."

"That's not Riley,"

"Exactly, that was I thought, it's like she's asking if Lucas likes her better than me," her heart ache at the thought of it. "It hurts actually, but I still try to remain chill about it because I know that she have insecurities problem and I totally get it." She paused.

"Then, people started sending her message telling her, how cool she is to be not afraid to express herself. I mean they send it to jexica. Later, I found out that Lucas sent a message to Jexica about our triangle. The dilemma." She groans.

"Then what happened?" he was into the story now.

"Then she said that it's a good thing that we let Jexica in the group and we can resolve the triangle if Lucas picks Jexica. Oh, my god, that was the stupidest idea I've heard." She stopped. "She's not stupid, the idea was stupid okay?"

"Okay," he chuckled.

"Riley is trying to say that Lucas likes her better. She's trying to prove that Lucas is interested in Jexica which is her and that Lucas is interested in her. The thing is, Lucas only message Jexica is because he knows that it's her." She explains. "It wasn't a big deal actually. It's just, she is only mean to me when she's trying to prove something about the triangle and I hate it."

Charlie did not say anything because he was trying to digest the story itself. He knows that Maya is hurt and mad and he doesn't know that exact moment; what is he supposed to do.

"I'm sorry for that, my problems sounds immature."

"No, no, don't be sorry for what you feel. Do you want my advice on it?" he asked; playing with the hair at the back of his head.

"Yeah, sure."

"I think that you should confront her. She's your best friend; she should know how you feel. You've been best friends for years and I think it's best to not keep all these feelings you're feeling right now from her. I think she didn't realize that the things she says hurt you and I think you should tell her. She's your friend and she would understand; trust me."

Maya realized that it was true, it was better for her to tell Riley how she feels rather than keep it all inside which making herself feels worst. Maya guessed that maybe she did not learn the lesson, because the last time she keeps her feelings hidden from her, it turned out bad.

"Thank you. I think I need that."

"No, biggie." He gave her a warm smile. "So.."

"So?" Maya repeats.

"You came here today, so you must need fresh air and to clear your mind. Do you have any more stories to tell?"

"Well, I do actually. It's about yesterday."

"Okay, cool. We got plenty of time. Let me get you an ice cream and we can talk about what happen yesterday over an ice cream. How about that?" he asked.

"That would be nice."

They got up and stroll through the park talking about what happen in the movies and what made her leave early. She just needs someone to talk to and it was nice that he was there.

Maya did not go to Riley's place, she went straight home, feeling better. She feels like all she needed is to talk to someone, for her to let go the petty things that she's being sensitive about lately. Maya did text Riley that she is all hers tomorrow and she'll try to make up for all the time she was not there.


	4. Chapter 4

"Art has been a part of our life for as long as humanity has existed. For thousands of years, people have been creating, looking at, criticizing, and enjoying art. I would like to address three questions: what is art, what is its purpose, and why has it survived for this long." He explains. "Maya Hart, in your opinion, what is art?" He pointed her.

"Well, for me the connection between what the artist means to achieve and what they achieve through their work is what I believe classifies art. If what the artist meant to say is understood by at least one person in this world, we can safely call that piece art." Maya answered.

"Good. That's very good Hart well done." He praised.

Then he started to ask other people about the purpose of art and why it has survived this long. Maya loved how her new art teacher teaches. It's very inspiring of how he talks about art; he's really passionate about it. Maya loves how he explains everything first before he lets them hold a brush or a pencil.

He brings them all deep into the art world before even letting them all actually draw or paint.

"So, today I would like you to draw something that inspires you, your muse. Things that gives you hope and make you believe. It can be a thing and it could be a person. It could be anything." He explains. "Now chop chop, paint!"

It's been half an hour and Maya could not even think of a thing to draw. She tries to concentrate on what inspires her and give her hope but for now, it was all blank. All she could think is that she had no idea what to draw. She doesn't know what's wrong with her; she's really disappointed today.

Maya raised her hand, "Yes Maya," the teacher walked to her place.

"When do you want us, to hand in our work?"

"I was hoping to see all of your work, next week, on Monday." He announced to the whole class.

"Oh okay thank you," she thanks him and he smiles as he took a peak onto her canvas and he sees nothing on it. It's still clear.

"Miss Hart, what's wrong?" he asked her. "You haven't even started yet and it's been like half an hour,"

"I don't know. I just, don't know," Her teacher could sense that Maya's mind and heart are not in the work.

"I know why you're like this," he raised his brows.

"Why?" looking at him curious.

"You're suffering an 'Artist's block'."

Maya looked at him confused. "Well, Miss Hart, Artist's block refers to the artist's inability to think of ideas for the creation of artwork. Any creative person has a time when the ideas seem to run dry, and art inspiration becomes sorely lacking. It's a common dilemma that links all of the creative fields together and plagues every artist. It can be caused by many things." He shrugs.

"I don't know what's causing these blocks," she shrugs.

"Sometimes, emotional barriers can be the cause of it. Creativity can be intense. It's not a comfortable pursuit. Facing with the unknown, you may be scared of what you'll discover or reveal about yourself. Maybe your subject matter is painful, embarrassing or plain weird. Whatever all of these fears and qualms are just different forms of conflict that lead to procrastination." He explains.

That hits Maya right through her that her chest hurts and she feels sick in her tummy. Something about what he said is true. Maybe she is scared somehow, of what she will discover through her paint. Maybe the subject might be painful or embarrassing but she just can't put it a finger on it.

Maya was lost in her thoughts before she realizes that her teacher is waving his hand in her face, "Maya?" she blinked.

"Oh sorry, I'm just thinking."

"It's okay Maya. I think you need some time to calm yourself and take your time. I have suffered creative block during such times, so I know how it feels. You just need something to trigger your creativity. It's okay you have time to get out of this block you're having."

"How to overcome the emotional barrier?" Maya looked up at him.

"You need to face the worst and come through the other side but ultimately you are going to have to endure the fear, pain, or other unpleasant emotions. It's like getting into a cold swimming pool; you can dive in head first, or inch your way in. Either way, it's going to be bone-chillingly cold. But once you've got over the initial shock, done a few lengths, and got into the flow of it, you may be surprised to discover how invigorated you feel." He explains.

The bell rings and Maya are already waiting for Riley at her locker.

"You finished class early," Riley said.

"Yeah," she smiled weakly.

"You just had art class, why are you so gloomy?" she asks as she opens up her locker

"Nothing," she paused. "I don't know." She adds.

"Well, what happen? Do you wanna talk about it?" Riley turns and looks at her.

"Long story, I'm just-" she sighs.

"You know what this calls for?" Riley grins as she moves her brows up and down.

"What?" she asked with no spirit.

"Ice Cream! It's on me," she exclaimed. "And you can tell me everything about what happen."

"Oh okay then." Maya's now excited. "What are you waiting for?" Maya started pulling her bag.

"Gosh, relax woman," she said, shutting the door to her locker and slinging her backpack on her shoulder."

Instead of eating ice cream at the Ice cream shop at the corner of the street near Riley's apartment, they decided that it was best they buy a tub of ice cream and eat by the bay window. It's their safe place and since they are going to talk about personal stuff, there is no better place than the bay window.

"Okay now! Spill, what actually happen during class?" she asks, munching on her ice cream.

"What?" Maya responded, with her mouth full ice cream.

"What happen during class?" she repeated.

"Oh, apparently I'm having problems in art class" she complained.

Riley swallowed her ice cream and looked at Maya blankly, "What kind of problems, what do you do?"

"It's not something that I did, it's something I didn't do," she explains. "I spent my class today, staring at my canvas while holding the brush and I did nothing."

"For the rest of the class?"

"For the rest of the class," she nods. "Apparently he said that I might be having an artist block."

"What's that?"

"It's like, artist's inability to think of ideas for the creation of artwork. He also said that maybe it is caused by an emotional barrier that I have. He said that maybe I'm being scared of what I'll discover or reveal about myself and that maybe my subject matter is painful, embarrassing or plain weird and that is causing me to be blank."

"Could it be because you scared what you'll discover about your feelings?" she said it slowly.

"What are you getting at Riles," she sounded pissed.

Riley shrugs "I don't know, maybe that you are scared that you discovered, that you don't like Lucas in that way anymore,"

"What?" Maya raised her voice with her brows furrowed.

"I'm just saying, you have been distance yourself from him and you act cold around him, I assume-,"

"You assume? I can't believe this! You're doing it again; making everything about the triangle. My love and passion for art have nothing to do with Lucas, Riles. I paint and draw before I even knew Lucas and you know that! What happen to you? I can't believe that you're making this about a guy."

"Wait, Maya chill. That is not what I mean, I was just joking." She huff. "You're just being a bit sensitive,"

"That's it, just joking." Maya huffed. "Just joking? Your jokes are not funny anymore Riles; it's not. I'm not being sensitive here, your jokes hurts. The thing you say hurts. I've been trying to be as patient and try to shrug it off." Maya then realized something. "Maybe the reason I have this blocks is because of pain. The pain of the way you have been treating me." Maya snapped on her.

Riley was surprised that Maya is saying all these things to her. That was the first time she sees Maya burst and saying things that hurt her.

"I hate when you joke about my life being miserable, I hate that you trying to make jokes about my studies and saying things like I'm not good enough. I know you have insecurities and that's why you joke around about my life. At first, I think its fine, I can take this because I love you and you wouldn't want to hurt me but I have insecurities too! Have you thought about that? Charlie said that I should confront you about this and now I am. Since you've been into high school you've changed Riles. Change!" Maya got up from the bay window and turn herself away from facing her.

"Nothing about me changed. I'm still the same person. I just assumed that you did not like him anymore because you've changed. You're now always distancing yourself from me, him and your friends. And how is that normal? I thought we agreed to stay together and not let things change but you change; how is that? Where does Charlie come from all of this? Have you been spending time with Charlie all this time? Is he the one saying things to you about me so you would be mad at me for ridiculous reasons?"

Maya turned around. "Don't you dare say that about him! Charlie's a good friend." Maya defended him.

"Can't you see Maya; he wants you to go against me because he wants a revenge on me!" Riley states.

"The world doesn't revolve around you, Riley. Everything isn't about you! He never once said something about you. Instead, he was the one who feel guilty that he pushed into liking him!" she pointed out almost yelled at her.

Riley feels like someone had slapped her on the face, she was hurt by what Maya said about her. She just couldn't take it, she was about to burst into tears. "Get out!" Riley yelled at her.

"I'm leaving anyways," Maya got up and walked out the door.

Mr. and Mrs. Matthews heard them yelling at each other but they don't want to interfere; they believe that they are big enough to handle their own battles.

When Maya got out of her room and walked to the table where they were sitting, Topanga asked, "Honey what happen?" and she noticed the tears covering her cheeks as Maya walked with her head down; doesn't want people to see her crying.

"Nothing. I just need to go home, now." She said and quickly made her way to the door and leave.

When Maya left, Riley was a mess because she was torn apart from her fight with Maya and she needs someone to talk to about this. So, she took her phone from the nightstand and search through her contacts and pressed on Farkle's name.

"Farkle?" she said through her sobs.

"Riles, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asks worriedly.

"Something happened," she sobs and took a deep breath. "I need you."

"I'm coming."

* * *

 **I saw some clips from GM triangle and it breaks my heart on what's happening. I don't know why they make Maya in that kind of position.** Maya **, it's a really tough person to be dealing with all that. And I hate how a boy affects her life especially a guy like Lucas. Maya Hart does not deserve to be an option. She should be the only choice and I want her to realize that and just move on from Lucas. I ship Lucaya but as the show goes, I don't think Lucas deserve Maya! The part where Riley says that Lucas is hers, I know that her intentions are good but the things she says in that scene is unacceptable because if she can say** that thing **out loud, means that she have thought of it and deep down she meant it. She would never say those stuff if she never thought about it**

 **In this fic, I'm not making Riley a bad person. She's not and she will never be; she just lost herself a bit while growing up. I hope you like it. My writing is kind of shitty now because I lost the mood to write.**


	5. Chapter 5

When Farkle got the call, he was surprised that it was Riley who called him in the middle of the night because it's been a long time since the last time she did. He just finished his homework and he was just about to get ready for bed when he got the call. Hearing Riley sobs, through the phone made him feel like someone punched a hole through his chest. When he heard the word 'need' through the phone, he got up and went straight to her place.

When Farkle reached her building, he climbed the fire escape and went right in, when he saw her window is wide open.

"Riles," he called her name and saw her at the corner of her bed sitting; her hair is falling over her shoulders and down her back, she's wearing her tights and her baggy t-shirt. When she turns around to face him, he notices that she has been crying. "What happen?"

Riley got up and took a few steps and stood front of him as her sobs become louder. Seeing Riley with a touch of sadness has always hurt Farkle. Seeing her cheeks streaming with tears really hurts him a lot. Farkle pulls her into a hug and she cried on his chest.

Farkle leads her to the bay window with his arms still around her.

"Tell me what's wrong; you're making me really worried," Farkle said while still hugging her.

Riley pulled away from the hug and looked at him, "I had a fight with Maya."

"What happen?" he asked in concern.

"Well, it started because of her having an art block and I assume that you know maybe—it's because of the triangle. I know I was being selfish for saying things for my own benefit but I don't realize that I've hurt her." She explains.

"Maybe this is just another misunderstanding. You guys fight from time to time. That what sisters do," he tries to calm her down

"This is different." She cries. "I've hurt her Farkle. I'm a bad friend."

"You're not a bad friend." He tugs her hair behind her ears. "What did you do?"

"I say things; I say things that I don't realize that I'm hurting her. It's true everything that she pointed out to me."

"What did she point out?" he asked.

"She said that I say things mean things to her because I'm insecure and making jokes about her help with my insecurities." A tear fell.

"That's not true. You're not like that."

"Maybe I am like that. Maybe I've changed you know." he looks at him.

"You're still the same Riley I know. You haven't changed, maybe you went off the road a bit from Rileytown but you're still the same."

"I make jokes about her life Farkle and sometimes about herself," she said. "I just feel bad,"

"Then just apologize. Explain to her why you say things and what it made you feel that you hurt her. Trust me, she'll forgive you." He assures her.

Riley rolled her eyes, "I don't know about that, I was so mad at her because what she said was true but I was in the state of denial; that I told her to get out." She sounds frustrated.

"What?"

"I told her to get out; my emotions are all over the place. So, when she left; I stood by myself here and it just coming back in flashes in my mind. The things I say or did or act, everything she said is true."

"Why did you tell her to get out?"

"I said something mean about Charlie and she defended him."

"How does Charlie comes into all this?" Farkle looked confused.

She shrugs, "I don't know, apparently they've been friends—it's my fault anyway. I said some mean things about him that aren't true. Maybe that's why I told her to get out, I was ashamed of myself and I just couldn't face her." She confessed. "And you know what the worst part is?" she adds.

"What?"

"It all leads to the stupid triangle, sometimes I'm just so blinded by feelings for a boy, and I just started not being myself. I made bad judgments, say things that should've not said and worst of it all I hurt my best friend. I love her so much, she's family; my sister but somehow my love for a boy has got the best of me and now I'm losing her."

"You didn't lose her. Just apologize and everything will go back to normal. Remember what I told you how we don't keep secrets from each other because it will always make things worst? Tell her how you feel why you did what you did. No secrets and everything will work out just fine." He says and she nods and put her head on his shoulder.

"I know you both well, this is not the end." He comforts her.

"When she's not here, I just feel all alone," she said turns, looking him in the eyes with the stain of tears on her cheeks.

Farkle reached for her hand and held it gently. "You're not alone. I'm here for you—always.

"Thanks for being here with me Farkle," she tells him. "I always feel better when I'm with you."

"I'm glad," he says as he brushed his thumb through her cheeks to wipe her tears. Then, he surprises himself as he leaned in and kissed her. Riley closed her eyes, she can feel his lips press against her and by her surprise, she kissed him back and they both deepened the kiss.

Then, Riley pulls away and they stare each other for a few seconds before Farkle move his fingers through her hair and she leans in to kiss him again.

Riley couldn't understand this feeling, is it because she's so vulnerable and he was there or she actually really has deep feelings for him; her best friend. The last kiss Riley had was with Lucas and that was only a peck. She never kissed like this her entire life, he can feel the warm of his lips and the taste of his tongue and it feels so right but yet so wrong.

After a long passionate kiss, Riley pulled away, resting her forehead on his as they both breathe heavily.

"I think I should go," Farkle breathe out.

"I think that's a good idea," she replied and he brushes her cheeks one last time and quickly left.

* * *

Maya went straight home after her fight with Riley. She turns off her phone once she left her house, to avoid anyone contacting her. She needs space and she needs time to digest what happened with Riley. This was the biggest fight she ever had with Riley and she can feel that they are about to drift apart and she's scared. Maya has been crying all the way to her place.

"Maya, you're back," Katy called out when she hears Maya comes through the door. "Maya can you help me with the laundry tomorrow,"

"Yeah sure mom," she said through her mom.

Katy can sense that something was definitely wrong with Maya. "Baby girl are you okay?" she walked around the kitchen counter and made her way to Maya's bedroom to find her in her bed laying on her side; facing the wall.

Katy sits on her bed and put her hand on her arm. "Hey, baby girl. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied as her sobs become louder.

"How can you say you're fine? You're crying." She said worriedly.

"I'm just tired." She replied.

"What happen?"

"I just had a really rough day,"

"I know that you never tell me stuff but you know I'm here right? I'm always here for you if you need anything," she said it sadly.

"I know," she sobs because it so sad when she realizes that she never include her mom in her life with all her problems and she has always been there.

"Oh okay," she whispers. "How about you clean yourself up and I'll make you your favorite sandwich and hot chocolate and how's that?" she asked.

Maya rolled around, facing her mom with her eyes are still red from crying. "That would be nice," she said in her sobs.

"Oh okay, later then when you ready, you can tell me what this is all about. Okay?" she asked and waits for assurance.

She nods and Katy got up and went into the kitchen and makes Maya, her comfort meal.

Once Katy leaves her room, Maya got up and slides herself off the bed and slowly get out from her clothes and made her way to the shower. She had a long hot shower, trying to wash off all her problems away but instead, being in the shower makes her think about it even more and that is when she realizes that taking a hot shower isn't helping anymore.

Maya got out, slide into her pajamas and went to the kitchen counter where her comfort food is.

"Thanks' mom," she thanked her before she took a bite of her sandwich.

"So, are you ready to share with me what happen?" Katy asked.

Maya smiles warmly at her and she had a long talk with her mom about what happen. It feels nice that she's finally opening up to her mom about her problems because they rarely do this kind of things. Not that her mom is not always there, but she never feels like talking to her about her problems. I have always been Riley and the Matthews she shares everything with. Now she doesn't feel like talking to them about the fight, she finally realized who has been there all along; and it took a fight with her best friend for her to open her eyes and realize it.

* * *

The next day, it seems obvious that Maya and Riley had a fight because Zay and Lucas noticed it from far that something is going on between them.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"Zay asked.

Lucas nods as his eyes are still on them, "yeah."

"They're not talking to each other. They just passed each other and give a sad smile and walked away."

"You think they're fighting," Lucas asked, facing Zay.

"I don't know but it seems like it. You just need to wish that it's not about you again." Zay replied.

"Yeah, I hope it's not." He said worriedly.

"But I'm 99% sure it's always your fault," Zay laughs.

"How is it my fault?" he asked.

Zay shrugs. "I don't know—you ask yourself how you make two best friends fall for you at the same time. You got problems man."

"What's interesting," Farkle piped in.

Zay and Lucas exchanged looks, "Oh Farkle." Lucas seems surprised. "Zay was just telling me about a fact he found. Go ahead, tell him," Lucas urged.

Zay glared at him, "Right. Well, a psychological study confirms that-," he paused, not knowing what to say next, "the presence of beautiful women ignites stupid behavior in men."

Farkle lifted his eyebrow, puzzled by what he just heard. "And where did you get the fact?"

"Tumblr," he said coolly.

"Oh okay that's good to know but seriously, what are you guys talking about earlier. We don't keep secrets, right?" Farkle asked.

Zay sighs and turned at Lucas, "you tell him."

"I think Riley and Maya are fighting, because we saw them walked pass each other in the hallway and they just smile weakly at each other and not talk." Lucas explains.

"Yeah, usually they are excited to see each other anywhere at any time. Is it has any to do with him?" Zay asked pointing at Lucas.

Farkle shrug, "I don't know." he lied.

"And the weird thing is, last night I texted Riley and she did not reply. I even called her and she didn't answer. Same with Maya." He complained. "I know that Maya occasionally ignores my text but Riley never does." He continued. "Have you talked to her Farkle? Riley I mean, I know she'd call you if anything happens."

Farkle just shrug, "nope, she haven't." That's the second lie he told his friends this morning. His heart was beating so fast, he doesn't know what to say because he's afraid that he might've said too much. He just kissed his best friend's girl, it is impossible to talk about Riley now.

He just looked at them, not knowing what to respond next. Yes, he just said that friends don't keep secrets from each other and if he just did; which it makes him feel like a hypocrite but he just hates it the situation he has to be dealing with right now. He knows that Lucas wouldn't hurt his friends but he just could not predict what he'll react knowing that he kissed his Riley. She is still his girlfriend and he is still with Smackle.

"Hey, are you okay Farkle?" Zay asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I need to get going, see you guys later." He said and quickly took off.

The kiss meant something to Farkle and he is still confused and feels really bad because he just cheated on his girlfriend with his best friend which is his other best friend's girl—it's just so complicated.


	6. Chapter 6

Class ends pretty quickly and Riley was nervous about going to lunch. She took a deep breath getting ready to face Maya after what happened yesterday. Riley grabbed her lunch and head towards their usual table. Only Maya and Zay are at the table, Lucas and Farkle, including Smackle, is nowhere to be found. When Riley reached the table, Maya instantly looks up at her and gives her a small smile. Riley gives her a smile back and puts down her tray.

"We need to talk." She murmured.

"Oh okay," Zay replied.

Riley turned at him. "Not you," she said. "Can you give us a second to talk Zay? In private." Riley, asks him a favor and motion him out.

"No, way,"Zay said and Maya gives him a death glare. "Okay, fine." He said in defeat and got up, "I'm going to the toilet," he leaves his tray on the table.

Maya just stared at Riley when Zay left. "Hey Riles," she smiles weakly.

"About yesterday, I'm really sorry—"Riley said before Maya cuts her.

"Riles, I don't think I'm ready to talk about yesterday. I think I still need time to think and sort things out." She said in low voice.

"Oh okay," she replies sadly.

"I think, I got to go, I want to get to class early." Maya suddenly said and quickly go up and left.

Riley could not believe that Maya would just walk away like that, and it makes her feel like crying. Zay came a few minutes later and Riley tries to hiding her sadness.

"Where's Maya?" Zay asked.

"Oh, she left. She has last minute homework she needed to finish." She lied.

"Oh okay. This morning, Lucas and I thought you and Maya are fighting,"

Riley just smiled awkwardly, "why would you guys think that? We're fine." She lied again.

* * *

"I can't believe I got B on science because I was really hoping for an-." Charlie puts his hand in Maya's face, trying to get her attention. Maya zoned out because she's thinking about her unfinished painting and her fight with Riley and a lot of things have been going on. She's exhausted and she's at the park with Charlie.

"Are you even listening to me?" he asks and looks her straight in the eye.

Maya nods, and he continued his story. She keeps nodding until he gave her weird expression and she stops nodding. "I'm sorry, la la land again," she chuckles and looks down on the ground and her smile fades.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asks trying to find her eyes.

Maya nods. "I'm fine." She tries to assure him.

"You don't look fine," he pointed out.

Maya looks down, and took a deep breath, "I had a big fight with Riley," she finally said.

"What happen?" Charlie asks softly.

"I confronted her like you told me to but it didn't go well." Maya groans and throws her head back.

Now Charlie feels guilty for the advice causing them to fight. "Did you say it nicely how you felt?" he asked.

"Nope, I did not." She shakes her head. "I kinda yelled a bit. That is only because I was pissed. She's making everything about her. And I just—can't deal with that."

"You should've said it nicely, then it wouldn't turn out this bad." he pointed out.

"It's bad; she said that you influence me so that I would hate her. I can't believe she just said that, so I defended you and she told me to get out."

"You don't have to do that for me."

"What?"

"Defend me, you shouldn't."

Maya groans and rolled her eyes. "Stop being so nice, Charlie."

"No, I'm just saying that when you're mad, you say things you don't mean; maybe she is mad because you didn't confront her nicely. Yelling never helps, it only makes things worst; always," he advises.

"You're on her side now?" Maya asks in disbelieve.

"Tell me what to say. I'm on nobody's side." He states. "So, how was school today? Of course, you need to face her today right?" he asked.

"Yeah, she apologizes—." She said is sadly and Charlie looked at her waiting for finish her sentence.

"And?" Waiting for an answer.

"I told her that I need time to think before we can talk about it." She murmured.

"What do you need time to think about?"

Maya shrugs. "I'm not sure."

Maya phone can feel her phone vibrate, she takes it out of her pocket. It's a text from Lucas.

L _: Hey, where were you? I was looking for you and I asked everyone, and no one knows where you are. I'm worried. Please let me know you're fine._

Maya did not realize that she was grinning to the text.

M: _You don't need to worry. I'm fine huckleberry, I just need some air._

Charlie notices her smiling to the text.

"Who's that?" Charlie asks eyeing her phone.

"Oh, it's Lucas asking how am I doing," she failed to make eye contact with him. She doesn't know why but she feels like she's doing something wrong. She just complained about how the triangle has affected her friendship with Riley and now she's finding herself grinning over a text from Lucas.

Maya can feel his eyes burning into her head, "so you guys are still dating?" he asks bluntly.

"Well, kinda. It's complicated." Maya hesitated.

"Can I ask you a question? And I hope you won't be mad."

"What?"

"Why are you even in the Triangle?"

She shrugs. "I don't know—I like him a lot. Since the secret is out. I'm somehow stuck in it until he chooses who he wants to be with." She explains.

"Why do you like him? That's the thing I can never understand."

Maya shrugs again. "He's a good guy. How could anybody not like him?" she murmured.

"Yeah how can anybody not like him?" he repeats sarcastically. "Yes, I have to admit that Lucas is a good guy, he's nice, charming, good looking and he has that annoying prince charming image going on but to me, he's a jerk. He's a jerk for not knowing how to make up him mind." He pointed out.

Maya glares at him. "Don't call him a jerk! You don't know him!" she sounded pissed.

"He is Maya when he made you an option!" Charlie raised his voice.

"Stop saying that! Why are you even pissed about?" Maya yells.

Charlie groans. "Don't yell." He murmured.

"You make me yell!" she yells. "Tell me what are you so pissed about?"

"You want to know what I'm pissed about." He raised his voice. "I'm pissed because I think you're an amazing girl. You're strong, independent, talented, smart and beautiful and it pains me to see you like this. You are not an option Maya. No guy should ever treat you like an option between you and anyone." He snapped at her and tears started to form in her eyes and she tried to look away.

"All I'm just saying is that you're in high school now. There are so many guys out there that would be dying to date you and be with you without making you feel sad all the time because he comes between your friendship with your best friend. You deserve the very best. I'm saying this because I care. I hate seeing you like this." He sounds devastated.

Maya still can't face him, tears falling and she wiped them with her sleeves.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't snap at you like that." Charlie puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't," Maya pushed his hand. "Everything you say is true."

"Don't cry. I'm sorry that I made you cry." He apologizes.

"I should not be crying and be hurt over this. You're right; I put myself in this position." She said thinking about what he just said and tries to digest everything. "Maybe I just think I'm in love with him." she trying to make a point. "Maybe I'm just in love with the attention he gives me. Maybe I'm in love with what he thinks and what he'd do for me. And maybe I'm just too blind to tell the difference." she whispers; still not facing him and he just remains silence, not knowing what to respond to that. He could not tell her that what she felt is right or wrong; true or false. It's her feelings, only she can tell whatever she's feeling.

They remained silence for quite some time before Maya took a deep breath and turned to look up at him and her eyes started to become watery;

"They say if you love something, you set it free," she smiles sadly.

"If it comes back it's yours. If it doesn't, it's never meant to be," he adds.

* * *

Riley is sitting by her bay window, thinking about how Maya needs time. She was wondering how long is the time Maya needs until things would be normal again. Then she heard a knock on her window and it was Farkle.

"Hey," Farkle greets her once she opened her window.

"Uh, hi?" Riley doesn't know what to say and that sort of just came out. She didn't feel too good, she can't even look him in the eye and that makes her sad.

"I just wanted to know if everything is okay. I don't know if it's just me but I feel like you're avoiding me," he frowns; it comes to Riley surprise that he still talking to her after what happened.

"I'm not—I don't know." She looks down, as she doesn't know what to say.

"I hope that things don't get awkward after what happened yesterday." Farkle straight up and says it, and Riley can feel her cheeks burn after remembering what they did yesterday.

"I talked to Maya today during lunch," Riley changes the topic.

"And how did it go?"

She frowns and shrugs, "I don't know—she said that she needs time."

"Oh, and how are you feeling?" Farkle looks at her and she still refuses to make eye contact with him.

"I'm okay, I think, maybe we need this time apart, for us to think what went wrong before we can really talk about it." She said.

Farkle tried to reach out for her hand but he pulled back, "I'm glad that you're okay. Well, uh I got to go now. Bye." He says and Riley nods. She gave him a small smile and shut the window when he left

Riley keeps thinking to herself, could she ever talk to Farkle normally? She keeps telling herself that the kiss meant nothing and it was a mistake but was it? If the kiss was nothing, then why she felt all the things that she could not describe when she kissed him. Maybe the feelings were there but they never explore it, and when they kissed. Both of them can't help feeling curious.


	7. Chapter 7

Riley was lying in bed, under her covers; playing with her phone, getting ready to sleep. She decided to go bed early because she wasn't feeling fine; the whole day not talking to Maya. She understands that she needs space, but it has been really hard for her to cope. Especially now that she's barely talking to Farkle too because of the kiss; things have been tougher.

"Hey," Maya greet as she's standing by the door. Riley dropped her phone on her bed.

"Hey, you're here." She sounded surprised.

"Yeah." Maya walked to her bed and perched herself on the edge of the mattress.

"You came through the door," she said.

Maya shrugs, "I don't feel like climbing, today."

"Oh okay."

"I'm sorry on what happen between us. I don't know why I'm being sensitive about everything lately. Sorry that I said I need time when you apologize. I guess, I need time to clear my mind and think straight about everything that has been going on." She apologizes and Riley got out from her covers and slides herself next to Maya.

"No, no, it's my fault. I should've acted the way I acted. Or even say those mean things. I didn't mean to you know—hurt your feelings." She confessed. "I sometimes don't know what I'm saying— I've realized that it's not even funny for me to make fun of your life and all; I'm just being plain mean."

"It's fine Riles. I'm over it. I forgave you, it's fine. Sister's fight right? It's normal." Maya reassures her.

"Yeah, but is it normal for sisters liking the same guy and torn apart because of it?" Riley pointed out and Maya turn looking at her hands.

"About that," she looked up at Riley. "I came here to talk about that actually. I think the triangle has messed us all up and I want the triangle to be resolved."

"What do you mean?" her eyebrows furrowed.

"It means that I don't want to be in the triangle anymore, I'm backing out of it. He is all yours."

"Maya, No! You need to feel whatever you're feeling. You can't lie about your feelings, it would only make it worst. I think I should be the one-"

"No, Riles," she stopped her. "That's the thing, I'm doing myself a favor and I'm feeling whatever that I'm feeling. And now, I just don't feel anything and I don't have feelings towards Lucas anymore. I still like him as a person but I'm not in love. I know that you think that I'm lying right now, but just trust me I'm not. No secrets between us Riles."

Lies lies lies. That is all Maya have been telling Riley that evening. She was hoping that when she lies, this time, it might actually be true one day and eventually that her feelings for Lucas might actually fade. This is for the best, she thought and she can feel it even though it hurts inside.

"Why all of the sudden?" she asks.

"I spend some time alone and took the time to clear my mind and I start thinking about us all and I think about Lucas and the feelings just aren't there anymore. I don't feel the feelings that I used to feel when I think of him and that is when I realized, that I don't love him that way anymore." She explains.

"Is it because you have feelings for someone else? You know you can tell me right if you do?" Riley asked curiously.

Maya shakes her head and gives a small chuckle. "No, Riles. I don't think there's someone else. We only have a small amount of guys that we know in our life for me to fall for."

"How about Charlie? Are you sure you're not developing some feelings for him?" Riley said smiling like she guessed right.

Maya was surprised that Riley even mentions his name because the last time they ever mention of him is when she accused him being the cause of them fighting. "What? No. Charlie and I are just friends. He's a nice and a great guy but I don't see him that way."

"Oh okay. You're still like Josh is it?"

"Your Uncle Boing?" Maya laughs. "I haven't seen him a long time. How can I still like him? I'm over him Riles; it's true that he's too old for me anyway."

"Then, what Maya?" Riley questioned.

"Riles," Maya grabbed her hands. "I don't need fall for another guy in order to tell me that I don't like a guy." She assured her. "I'm in control of my feelings. So, I know what I feel." She lets out a small laugh.

"Oh okay then," Riley replied. "Have you talked to Lucas about this?" she asks.

"I think I'm gonna let him know tomorrow after school. You wouldn't mind right if I go out with him tomorrow."

"Of course, I don't. Why you even ask that?"

"I don't know— he's not my boyfriend anymore. He's yours, so just making sure." She smiles at her and they both remained silence for a while before Maya scoot closer to Riley.

"Let's not talk about that. Let's talk about how I'm glad that we talk things out," Maya said happily. "And I never ever want us to fight ever again." She said and pull Riley into a hug with their cheeks squished together one side.

"Peaches, I missed you!" Riley hugs her tighter.

"Ow! Riles, too tight." Maya said laughing.

"I'm never letting go!" Riley exclaimed. "Ever!" and that brought Maya into giggles.

It feels better when you're being with your best friend than being with any guy.

* * *

Maya was walking down the halls when Lucas spotted her and he walked up to her, "Hey," he greeted with all smiles.

"Hey," Maya replied.

"I haven't seen you all morning. Trying to avoid me?" he joked, looking down at her.

"Just the opposite actually," she admitted unhappily. "I've been meaning to talk to you actually."

Lucas breathed out a little laugh, "hey what's wrong? You sound so serious."

"Well, it depends on how serious it is to you," she murmured.

"Huh?" Lucas asked in confusion.

"I want to meet you after school if that's okay; just the two of us."

"What's wrong?"

"I'll text you; I'm late to class,"

"It's still early," he pointed.

"I want to get a good seat," she walked faster pass him and waved him goodbye.

* * *

The bell on the top of the door rings; signaling that someone just walked through the door. Maya looked up and there he was; walking through the doors, searching for her in the restaurant. Maya raised her hand and when he spotted her; he smiles and made his way to the table. Maya couldn't believe that this will be the last time that she can ever call herself his girlfriend.

"Hey," he said smiling and took a seat the opposite of her.

"Hey," she replied.

Lucas took off his jacket and places it on his chair. "Have you ordered?"

Maya nods her head and just stare at him as he calls the waiter and orders his food. _How do you look at the person you love and tell yourself it's time to walk away?_ She asks herself.

Lucas noticed that she was staring and him, lost in her thoughts. "Hey, are you okay?" he asks.

"I'm fine," she murmurs.

"You said you have something to talk to me and I was actually nervous about it. Because this is the first time we went on a date, just the two of us and talk."

"It's the last actually," she said under her breath.

Lucas gave her a confused look, "What?"

"Nothing," Maya smiles at him.

They had small talks before the food arrives about his family and things that he has been dealing with in high school and when the food arrived; they continue talking about her art and his football.

When they finally finished their food and dessert arrived. That is when Maya knew that it was the good time to tell him about the purpose of the date today.

"Before I'm going to say this, I want to apologize. I'm sorry if this is all so bitter and not so sweet but sadly, this is how is going to be." She said apologetically.

"What are you talking about, Maya?" he laughs.

"The thing I wanted to talk to you about is us; I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore. I want you to pick Riley and end this triangle," she said it as quickly.

"But why?" he asks.

"Because I don't love you anymore," she swallows her word and held her breath and tries not to cry. "I mean I still do like you but not love you in that way anymore." She said it sadly.

"Why all of the sudden?" he asks looking her straight in the eye and Maya could not bear dealing with this.

Maya took a deep breath. "It is because I learned a lot about falling in love when I fell out of love. I learned how a better friend I was when I'm not in one. And I want to be that better friend."

"What are you saying, Maya? You're always a good friend no matter what, no matter any circumstances. What makes you say that you being in love making you any less?" he pointed out.

"Because, after everything that happened, I just-." She hesitated.

"What about at the campfire, the things that you said?" he questioned.

"Maybe it was all a mistake, I confused your feelings with my confused feelings and now I realize that I don't love you like that and I'm making it complicated for you. You should choose someone you love and love you in return and I can't give you that anymore." She explained feeling like she's stabbing her own heart.

Maya reached for his hand and held it tight, "Now, I'm making this easier for you to choose, Lucas." She said his name and looked him right in the eyes and he knew how serious she is about it.

"I know how much you love Riley, you've like her from the beginning, it's always been, Riley." Lucas looked away but his hands are still in hers and Maya didn't let go because this might be the last time, they are ever going to hold hands like this. "I know you're going to choose her eventually and I'm only making it was hard for you because you don't want to hurt my feelings. But you know what would hurt me more? I would be more hurt if you picked me over Riley. She gets hurt and I will never forgive myself because she loves you more than I do. And you deserve someone that loves you like she does." She encourages.

He trying to understand the situation where she wants to make it easier for him but he doesn't feel that way. He doesn't know why but it hurts; listening to her confessing to him that she doesn't love him anymore hurts. Lucas realizes that his feelings for her are strong; he loves her. But it's complicated because he loves Riley too.

"I can't believe this is happening." He pulls his hand from hers and runs his fingers through his hair; looking away from her.

"I'm sorry; I swear to God, I never wanted to hurt anyone. I've always seen a glimpse of hope when I'm with you but then suddenly, out of nowhere, it's gone. And knew that have to let you go."

"Are you sure this is what you want Maya?" he asked.

She tried not to make eye contact before she says it. "This is what I want; I want us to be just friends."

"Okay then, Riley it is."

She tightened her lips into a thin line and nod, "Riley it is." She confirmed. "Well, Lucas, I got to go. I have a painting that I need to finish because I need to hand it soon. Let me know how much's the bill later, and I'll pay you tomorrow."

"Its fine, it's on me," he murmurs.

"Thank you," she stood up. "Bye Lucas, see you at school."

Lucas did not turn and looked at her, he just nods and let her walk through the doors and left. He just sat there for a while looking at his dessert and trying not to flipped over this.

Maya had to leave the restaurant as soon as possible because she was on the verge of breaking. And she really doesn't want to do it in front of him. She doesn't want him to see how much she's hurting and how he much he meant to her. Maya walked through the streets to her place crying. At that moment, she doesn't care what people around thinks of her; walking alone in the streets crying.

Later that night, as soon as Maya Hart got home, she dropped herself on her bed. She was thinking about how painful yet a relief it was to fix her relationship with Riley and broke off the relationship she had with Lucas. _But hey at least we're friends_ , Maya thought. She snaps out from her thoughts when she realized that there's a new hole in the ceiling and she realizes that how easily she was distracted. Then she took out her phone from her pocket and realizes that she got messages from Riley and Zay and a missed call from Charlie, and she just ignores them. Maya got up and walked to her drawer and went through it; change into her a comfortable t-shirt and a pair of shorts. "You can't sleep now Maya, you promise yourself that you are gonna start the painting tonight." She told herself.

* * *

 **I was listening to Let It Go by James Bay when I wrote this.**


	8. Chapter 8

"You haven't been sleeping well, are you?" Topanga pointed out and Cory turns looking at her face.

"How do you know?" she said before she shoves a spoonful of cereal in her mouth.

"It's a mother's instinct," she says proudly. "And also from observation because you have dark circles now." She adds.

"Really?" Maya groans and looks at her reflection through the spoon she's eating with.

"Why haven't you been sleeping well?" Cory asks.

Maya puts down her spoon and explains to them, "I have a painting to finish and I've spent my nights in these past few days, finishing it."

"That explains why you seem excited about school today," Topanga pointed out. "It's Monday and you hate Mondays."

"I've been working so hard on it and I can't wait to show my art teacher my work. I hope my lack of sleep pays off well." She sighs. "Matthews, can I ask you a favor?" She looks at Cory innocently.

He laughs, "Maya's asking me a favor, nicely" continue laughing and face Topanga. "She's asking me a favor." He stopped when he realize that everyone is not laughing. "What?" he turns at Maya.

"I wanted to get this painting to school," she shows him the painting. "And I can't take it with me on the subway because I'm afraid that it might be ruined. So, can you bring it to school with you today?" she gives him, her puppy dog face.

"Fine," Cory smiles.

"Can I see it?"Auggie asks cheerfully

Maya nods, "Sure," she held the painting up for him to see.

"Woah, that's cool." He said and turned to his mommy. "Mommy, can I ever paint like that?"

"Of course, you can." She assures him.

"Riles hurry up or we are late for school!" Maya shouted from the kitchen, eating her breakfast with Mr. and Mrs. Matthews and Auggie.

"Hold on! I'm coming, I'm coming!" she laughs and takes a good look in the mirror before dashing into the dining room.

"Finally! I thought I've could've driven to china and still mad it back with plenty of time to wait for you!" She joked.

"Well, sorry that I actually care about what I look in the morning, "she rolled her eyes as she nudged her.

"I do too! But do I take hours to get ready? NO!" Maya laughs. She got up and walked to the door and she spots Riley sitting at the table finishing the bowl of cereal that Maya left, "Are we going to school or what? Oh wait, you're waiting for an invitation." she said humorously.

Riley got up and runs towards her. "Ha ha no, I'm waiting for your slow butt to start walking!" she laughs shoving Maya out of the door and Maya laughs.

Cory told Maya that when he reaches school, he'll put her painting in her art class. So, when it's time for class; the painting was there at her place.

* * *

"Maya Hart!" Her name is called out. "How's are you doing? Did you get out from the block you're having?" he asks.

Maya nods, "I did and it took me some time but luckily I did just in time for me to finish the painting."

"Well, I'm excited! Shall we see it?"

"Yes," she said and her art teacher walked on her side to look at the painting. Maya turned to face her art teacher to see his expression regarding the painting.

He looks amazed. "Maya," he said her name like in a whisper and she was getting to get sick because she's afraid that it might not be as good as she thought it would be.

"This is beautiful," he said and smile. "A good job, well done."

"Thank you, that means a lot."

"This is amazing, what inspired you," Maya smiles.

"The place and these two people in the painting— inspired me." She points it out. "I'm glad that I met them." She smiles.

"It's good to know."

The bell rings and Maya packed her stuff and head to the door when her art teacher stopped her. "Maya," he called her and Maya turns around. "Can I talk to you for a second?" he asks.

Maya nods, "sure," and walks to his table. "What is it?"

"The school asks me to pick top 20 best artworks for the school art exhibition next week and well-," he paused and put both his hands together and lean forward to his desk. "Yours are definitely top 20. So, are you okay if your art got featured at the art exhibition?"

"Are you serious?!" Maya exclaimed and he nods. "I mean—yeah of course—definitely."

"Great then." He said. "See you, next class. Keep up the good work."

Maya walked out the class happily; she was so overwhelmed that she could not stop smiling. She can't believe that her painting would be good enough to be in the school's art exhibition. Maya excitedly made it to her locker where she promised to meet Riley.

Maya sees Riley at her locker, she runs towards her. Riley sees her and smiles, "Peaches! Finally, I haven't seen you all day long." Riley put her arms around her.

"I know, it sucks we didn't get any classes together." Maya pout.

"It's fine; we have all the time after school."

"About that-," Maya tried to explain but she stopped when she realizes that Riley is looking at someone behind her, blushing. Maya assumed it was Lucas, so she turned around and it he was not there. The only person walking is Farkle and bunch of other boys.

"Sorry, what are you saying?" Riley asked and Maya just looked at her with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Who are you blushing at?" Maya questioned.

"What blushing? No, that's ridiculous," she tries to deny.

Maya points a finger at her, with a questioning look, "Riles, I can tell when you're blushing. So, tell me who and I know it's not Lucas."

"Maya, it's no one. Just some random guy passed by and he smiles at me and I just don't know how to respond and I blush. It's nothing." She mumbles.

Maya can't tell if she was a lying or not because the explanation is believable, Riley would blush in that certain kind of awkward situation but little she did know, that Riley is blushing over someone that she kissed.

"So, what are you gonna say just now?" Riley continued.

"Oh, I wanted to say that I can't hang out after school because I promised Charlie that I'm gonna meet him after school."

"That's not fair. Are you sure he's not your boyfriend because it seems like it is and I feel like I have to share you." She whined.

Maya laughs. "But you love sharing," she joked.

"This is different Maya, this is you. It's not normal sharing you." Riley put her arms around hers.

"Well, get used to that. Unless you want to hang out with me and Charlie because that would fine if you want to." She offered.

Riley shakes her head immediately, "No, I don't think it's a good idea me and him hanging out. Because a particular person would not be happy if he finds out," Riley pointed.

Maya laughs, "I totally understand." She said. "So, is it okay, that I hang out with Charlie after school today?"

Riley pout again, "yeah, fine." She said, "But promises me that you'll come to my place after that and we can watch a movie." She held out her pinkie finger.

"I can't prom-". Riley started frowning. "Okay, promise." Maya reaches her pinkie finger and locks it.

Maya texted Charlie before she went to class. She texted him to meet her at the pizza place that they've thought about trying near the park.

* * *

"So how are you doing?"

"I'm fine." She replied and took a bite of her pizza.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

Maya nods and gives him a weird look, "yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm fine."

"Oh okay. I understand that breakups are not that easy."

"It's not. I'm still sad about it, but I need to be strong you know but I can't let those feelings control me."

Charlie smiles, "You're right." He took a bite of his pizza.

"After all, that happen, you know what I've decided?"

He looks at her curiously. "What?"

"I've decided that I'm never having a boyfriend ever again or be in a relationship." She states and something in Charlie churned and makes him sick and hurt at the same time. "I mean, maybe in 10 years' time, I'll consider. But now, I just don't want to fall for anyone. I've decided I'm gonna shut my feelings for any romance."

Charlie just stared at her. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" she laughs.

"Nothing, it's just—why? I know you just had a breakup but why you want to shut your feelings."

"You know what I spent my Saturday night doing?" she asks. "I watched '500 Days of Summer'. And Summer said this one line that hit me." She clears her throat. "I don't actually feel comfortable being anyone's anything, you know. Relationships are messy and people's feelings get hurt." She imitates the character proudly.

"You're taking life lessons from movies now?" he asks sarcastically. "Everything in a movie is utter bullshit." He laughs.

"Well, this movie is not. Have you watched it? It's realistic and I love the movie. It makes me realize things." She shrugs.

Charlie was about to said something to Maya but suddenly he hears someone said his name.

"Charlie?" A girl called up his name and they both looked up. It's a girl in a white tank top and jeans shorts that fit nicely on her. Maya can't help but notice how beautiful she is, she has golden brown hair with green eyes. She also has freckles on her cheeks which makes her really cute.

"Emily," Charlie said her name in surprise and smiles at her. "Hey."

"What are you doing here," she asked. "What a stupid question, obviously you're here for pizza because you're eating one right now." She mumbles as she blushed. "Who is this?" she asked and she smiles at Maya and her dimples appeared.

"Oh, this is Maya. She's my friend from middle school. "

"Nice to meet you, Maya," she smiles at her. "Emily." she introduces herself.

"Nice to meet you too, Emily."

"Oh okay," she turned to Charlie. "Nice meeting you here, I don't want to interrupt your date."

"It's not a date," Maya said and she turns to Maya. "We're not on a date. I'm just a friend." Maya adds.

"Oh," she said in a realization tone. "Okay then, see you in tomorrow Charlie." She smiles sweetly. "Bye Maya."

"Bye," Maya waved her goodbye and watched her walked away.

She turned to Charlie with her eyes widen. "What was that?" she asks excitedly.

"What?" Charlie laughs a little.

"That girl is so pretty and I'm pretty sure she has a huge crush on you!" she exclaimed.

"Really?" Charlie asks and shook his head. "No. I don't think so. Girls like that don't go for guys like me?"

"Girls like what? Like, hot and cute at the same time?" Maya questioned in disbelieve. "And what's wrong with guys like you. You're one of the nicest guys I know; we just got to know each other and you have made my life easier and what kind of girl wouldn't fall for a guy like that?" she assures him.

'You' Charlie said in his head but what comes out is, "what do you think I should do?"

"I think you should ask her out," Maya suggests.

Charlie shrugs. "I don't know—"

"Are you afraid that she'll reject you?" she asks in concern. "If you are afraid of what happened last year with you and you know who. I think this time will be different. Did you notice just now, she's practically blushing talking to you which mean she will say 'yes'."

"You said you want to tell me something," he tries to change the topic. "What is it?"

Maya rolled her eyes because how he changed the topic so quickly. "Oh about that," she smiles widely. "You know the painting I told you I was working on, I hand in the painting today and-" she paused and smiles wider. "My art teacher told me that he wants my painting to be featured in the school's art exhibition next week!" she said it excitedly.

"Oh my god Maya!" he said happily. "That's great! I know how hard you worked on it."

"Yeah, I'm really glad that it paid off." She said. "And I want you to come."

"Are you sure?" he asks for confirmation.

"I'm sure. I want you to come because I want you to see the painting." She grins.

"Why?" he asks.

"It's a surprise." she smirks.


	9. Chapter 9

Maya was standing with her hands playing with her sleeves. She was wearing a black long sleeve shift dress, length right above her knee with her hair in a nice classy ponytail. She was waiting for Charlie, her friends, her mom, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews to arrive. She can't believe that her painting made it to the school's art exhibition; she was excited for the person who inspired her to make this piece, to see it. She was in a room full of crowd people but none of them she's familiar with because most of them are not in her class.

Maya was standing in front of her painting, feeling proud of how high school had turned out. It was her second month in high school and her art is already being noticed. Maya was admiring her own work when she hears a voice that caught her attention. "This kind of art right here is the reason why I love going to the art exhibition."

Maya turn around and she had to look up because the person standing next to her is tall. He did not even look at her, his eyes are still locked on the painting. Maya looked around if he was talking to someone else but no one is close to him but her standing next to him; close.

"Well, thanks," Maya said proudly.

He turns toward her- facing her- smiling. He was wearing a dark blue sweater over a white button long sleeves shirt, his dark brown hair is cropped short on the sides and is a little longer on top.

He looks at her like he recognizes her and that confuses Maya because she never saw his face before. "So, you're the artist," he said; amused.

"What?" Maya asked. "I don't look like someone who can paint?" Maya sounded defensive.

He shakes his head and chuckle, "nothing."

"What?" Maya repeats her question, looking confused.

"No, it's just. You don't remember me don't you?"

"Should— I?" Maya hesitates and gives him a questioning look.

"A couple weeks ago, you tripped over me, and I help picked up your book and you don't even say thank you or apologize."

"Oh, you're that guy," she said in recognition. "Well, thank you for picking up my book." She smiles at him. "It's a surprise that you remember me." Maya pointed out.

"A pretty face like yours, how could I forget," he raised an eyebrow. "Besides, of course, I remember you, you trip over me and you didn't apologize."

"What?" Maya asked in disbelieve. Maya can't believe that this guy expecting an apology from her.

"You tripped over me and didn't apologize."

"I heard you the first time but why should I even apologize? It's not my fault, I was the one who fell and hit the floor."

"It is your fault because you didn't watch where you're going."

"Who ties their shoes in the middle of the hallway where everybody is rushing?"

"I do, I tie my shoelace wherever I want," he grins.

"And who are you again?" Maya asked sounded annoyed.

"I'm Carter," it comes to Maya surprised that he extends his hand towards her for a handshake. Maya stared at his hand for a while before she raises her hands and meets his.

Maya can't help not to notice how warm his skin is, just like his voice. It seems like they are holding each other's hands way too long, but he just smiles like there's nothing weird about it all.

"Carter!" one of his friends called out his name and Maya dropped his hand. Carter turns around and spotted his friend from afar waving at him in the crowd.

"Wait, a sec!" he shouted at him back.

"We need to go now!" His friend replied.

He turned back to Maya, "I'm so sorry, I would really like to tell you what an amazing artist you are—" he paused and looked at the initial at the corner of her painting that says 'Hart'. "Miss Hart, but I got to go." Before Maya knew it; he disappeared in the crowd.

"Who's that?" she heard someone familiar asking.

She turned around and it's Charlie. "Hey, you made it!" Maya pulled him into a small hug.

"Who's the guy you're talking to?" he asked again.

"Believe it or not but I don't know him. He just showed out of nowhere and compliments on my painting."

"He seems like he's into you," he said.

"Trust me, he's not. A good looking guy like that would never look at me and be all interested, it doesn't work that way. He probably already has a girlfriend."

"What if he's single and interested in you and asks you out?"

"Woah, where is all this coming from?" she asked him in surprise.

"I'm just saying because I can tell when a guy looks at a girl when he's interested." He stated.

"Well, if he ever did ask me out, I would say no because I told you that I'm not interested in getting my heart crushed again by a guy. I just got out from a horrible relationship," she explains. "And besides, I don't think I'm over him yet." She murmured.

Charlie pretend that he didn't hear it and asked her, "so, where's the painting?" he asks.

"Oh," she closed his eyes with her hands before he spotted the painting.

She pulled him into standing front of her painting. "So, are you ready?"

"Yes," and she slowly lowered her hands.

"Tadaa!"

His eyes are focused on the painting and he is awed by it.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it."

It's a painting the park that Maya and Charlie always hang out; looking through from the bay window. Although the park is far away from Riley's place; but she wants to paint the two people that she glad having from two different places in one picture.

"The two places where I feel safe to talk about anything." She states. "You see the hair looking out through the window? That's—"

"Riley," Charlie said and she nods.

"And you see there in the park sitting on the bench over there, that's you!" Maya said happily; smiling looking at the painting.

"That's me?" Charlie asks. "Why do you have me in your painti—"

Before Charlie could finish his sentence, they were interrupted by someone calling out Maya's name.

"Maya!" Riley waves Maya from afar looking excited.

"Riles!" Maya waved back.

"Sorry, we're late. We're waiting for Zay and you know him with his—" She stopped when she notice Charlie was standing beside Maya. "Hey, Charlie," Riley give him a wide awkward smile.

"Hi, Riley," waving his hand a little.

"It's been a long time,"

"Yeah" he replied awkwardly.

"Stop being awkward." Maya looked at both of them. "I invited him and he's over you." She said to Riley and turn to Charlie. "And Riley has a boyfriend which means," she paused looking at them both. "Whatever history you guys have in middle school, let's put it in the past like it never happened," Maya said.

They both smiled and nod.

"What is Charlie doing here?" she can hear Huckleberry's voice sounded annoyed from behind.

"Ugh, c'mon!" she groans and stomps her feet and she turns around. "I invited him."

"Why?" sounded pissed.

Maya eyes widen, "Because he's my friend!"

"Since when he's your friend?" he questioned. "I thought he's gone for good and I don't have to see him in high school again." He said and takes a few steps towards Riley; grabbed her by the waist and pulls her close.

"Lucas," Charlie smiles at him. "I'm not here to steal your girl if that's what you think," he laughs. "I'm only here for Maya, she invited me."

"Since when he's your friend?" Lucas repeats his question at Maya; Riley just remains speechless. She doesn't know what to say from all this commotion.

"Do you know they serve food here," Zay came out of nowhere with food in his hand. "Hey, Gardner, it's been a long time." Zay pats his back.

"Zay," Charlie smiles and nods a little.

"Maya, answer me?" he looks at Maya; jealous.

"Why do you care? This is my big day; I can invite whoever I want."

"Out of all people? Him?" Lucas asked.

"What's wrong with him? He's my friend just like you are. You're not my boyfriend to tell me who I can and cannot be friends with!" she snaps. "Even if you are, you still don't have the rights!" She pointed out.

"You guys, I think you guys should calm down," Riley begged.

"No, no, let them fight." Zay watch them attentively while eating the food he got. "I want to see how this ends."

"Cut it out, Zay!" Lucas yelled in annoyance.

"Woah," Maya is now bewildered. "If you are gonna go full on 'Texas Lucas' now, I think you should go!"

Charlie feels guilty that they are all fighting just because he was there.

"Hey Maya," Charlie put his hand on her back. "I think I should go." He smiles weakly.

Maya turned around facing him, "No, no, don't."

He smiles like her like everything's okay, "I got things to do anyway, and I'll text you later." And he tilts his head and looks at her friends and wave goodbye. "Bye guys."

"Bye." Riley and Zay whisper in unison as they watch Charlie walked away.

Maya turns back at Lucas and gives him a furious look. "I can't believe you just did that!" she pushed him a little. "What's wrong with you!" yelled and quickly go after Charlie.

"Charlie!" she called him outside the hall. "Wait!" and he turned around and Maya runs to him.

"I think it's not a good idea that I'm here. Lucas has been giving me death glares and I don't want to cause any drama today."

"I want you here, you're my friend." She breathes heavily due from running.

He looks tired like he wants to get away from all of this and Maya knew that he doesn't want to be here as much as she wants him to. "I know but—"

"Yeah, I understand. You hate drama—me too." She said looking down at her shoes. "It's okay. Just call me when you get back," Maya look up at him.

"Yeah sure." He turns around.

"Wait," Maya said and he looks back at her and she hugged him. "Thanks for coming. I really appreciate that you're here." He gives her a warm smile and walked away.

When Charlie left, Maya went back inside because it's still early for her to head home if she wants to. She feels bad that she yelled at Lucas. She should've not done that, but he was being irrational all of the sudden like she doesn't even know him. The only ones left after she came back were Riley and Zay.

"Hey," Maya greet them.

"I'm sorry for what happen," Riley said, reaching out for her arm. "I don't know what has got into Lucas." She explains.

"It's fine really." She smiles weakly. "I think I should apologize to him, I shouldn't yell at him like that."

"Its fine Maya, things just got out of hand, I would react the same."

"So, where is him?" Maya looked around to find a sight of him.

Riley shrugs. "I don't know," she said.

"I think you should go look for him," Maya suggests and she nods.

Zay gives a big sigh, "Things people do when they are jealous."

"What are you talking about?"

Zay laughs, "Nothing."

Maya just stood there with Zay talking about school until Katy came and later Mr. and Mrs. Mathews bringing Auggie with them. Farkle only came for a few minutes to congratulate her, and when Riley comes back, she comes alone and Maya never asked why. They all came to see Maya's hard work that paid off. They are so proud of Maya and they wanted to support her in every possible way they could because they know how much this means to her.

The highlight of the night is when Shawn came to surprise her; bringing her flowers. Maya jumped at the sight of him, he was like a father to her and she's glad he came. She didn't tell Shawn about it but apparently, Katy can't keep anything from Shawn now. Maya glad that the night turned out great.

* * *

 **I picture Nick Robinson as Carter. He's so cute, he's one of my celebrity crushes!**


	10. Chapter 10

Maya walked into the class, immediately looking at her place. There he is, Lucas sitting next to her place. After what happen at the art exhibition, Maya hasn't talked to him at all. Maya tried to act normal; she took a deep breath and walked to her seat.

Lucas doesn't even look up to see her; he had his elbow on the table and flipping through his textbook. Maya wasn't expecting him to be excited seeing her or pick her up in bridal style but come on, he just ignored her existence. Maya took out her notebook and start copying down notes the teacher writing on the board.

Mr. Wheeler is too focus explaining in front, so Maya decided that she is going to try and have a conversation with him. Maya bites her lip and put her pencil down and look at Lucas. "Hey. I wanted to say I'm sorry." She softly mumbles.

Lucas looks at her, his face emotionless. "I can't believe you're dating Charlie." Maya frowns, what is he talking about? Maya thought to herself. Is he jealous? Because he shouldn't be.

"What are you talking about? He's not my boyfriend," Maya state.

Lucas chuckles. "Really, Maya? What I can recall, it looks like he is more than just your friend." He said sarcastically.

"He is my friend, nothing more and why are you even pissed if he is my boyfriend?" Maya asked.

Lucas turns around and looks at her, "Just forget it." He sounded pissed and turns his eyes back on his notes.

Maya leans in to say something to him when suddenly Mr. Wheeler Called out her name, "Maya." She looks up at Mr. Wheeler, raising his brows. "Do you know the answer?"

"To what?" she asks, a few people laugh and she blushes a little.

Mr. Wheeler sighs at her. "Maya, were you paying attention?"

"Yeah kinda," she lied, because she is totally lost with what they're doing.

"Then what is the answer?" he asks raising his eyebrows.

Maya gulp, glancing to the question. Wait a second, when did we learn all of this. Why there are numbers? She thought that this is science.

"Nine?" she guesses and everyone laughs and Maya blush deeper and she let out a small laugh. So, she guesses the answer isn't nine.

Mr. Wheeler silences everyone, "Miss Hart, please pay attention when I'm teaching." Maya just gives him a small grin.

Maya did not talk to Lucas after that, she was embarrassed. She just kept quiet for the whole class thinking about what she's going to say to Lucas after class. But when the bell rang, Lucas just got up and walked quickly out of the class and she did not get to say a word.

* * *

"It so embarrassing, everyone was looking at me. Since when Science has numbers anyway?" Maya complains and Riley laughs.

"They'll forget about it sooner or later Maya," Riley said trying to make her feel better.

Maya sighs and takes a bite from her ham baguette. It is finally lunch, and everyone was there except Lucas and Smackle. Maya sits in front Riley and beside Zay while Farkle sits beside Riley.

"Where's Lucas? We had class together and he won't look to me. After class he just took off," Maya said.

Zay looks at Farkle hoping that he has the answer to it, but instead Farkle just ignore the question, playing with his food.

"I don't know," Riley shrugs. "I texted him, but he did not reply."

Riley and Maya turned their looks at Zay, "what?" he asks.

Riley raises her eyebrows. "Do you have any idea where he is?" Riley asks.

"I don't know—probably practicing for his upcoming football game." he hesitated.

"Doesn't he have class?" Riley asked.

"I don't know-." He said and turns to Farkle, trying to change the subject. "Farkle, where's Smackle? I miss her; we haven't seen much of her lately."

"Uh, what?" Farkle said, looking back at Zay.

"I said; I haven't seen Smackle since last week."

He shrugs. "I don't know—we had a fight."

Riley just looked at him surprised, "You had a fight?" questioned.

"Yeah," Farkle said and turn and looked at Riley in the eyes and they stared at each other for a while. Riley can't help think that she could be the problem.

"Hello," Zay waved his hands between them. "What's going on?" he said raising a brow.

Farkle shakes his head, "Nothing, Zay does you still need me to help you with the homework. How about we do it now." He said and he got up.

"What?" Zay is shocked, "Now? I haven't finished my lunch."

"Yeah, now because I don't think I'm free after school."

"But—." Before Zay could finish his line, Farkle already got up and put away his tray and he follows him.

"What's up with Farkle?" Maya asks Riley.

"I don't know." Riley shrugs; avoiding eye contact.

"It seems like you guys had a moment there," she said, smirking at her.

"Stop it, Maya. It was nothing; we look at each other like that all the time." She said it casually like it's normal for them to have moments.

"Oh okay," Maya said sarcastically. "Did something happen between you and Farkle?" she couldn't shake it off.

"Okay, peaches. I need to get to class early."

"Oh my god, you too. You're leaving me here to eat alone and used my excuse to avoid conversations that you are not ready to talk about?" Maya said it dramatically. "I'm so proud of you," Maya smiles at her.

"I'm sorry, peaches." she apologizes and got up.

"Okay-" before she could finish her sentence, Riley already disappeared.

"Peaches?" She heard a guy's voice close to her ear and it made her jumped.

"Oh God you scared me," Maya said with her hand on her chest and looked up at the guy who's apparently standing beside her lunch table; surprised.

Maya stared at him trying to remember his name. "Carter." He said.

"Oh, yes. Carter." She smiles.

"Peaches Hart," he grins. "I like that name."

"You can't call me 'Peaches'. Only Riley calls me that."

"Oh, that's not your name?" he said humorously.

"Ha ha very funny that's not my name. 'Peaches' is my nickname that Riley gave me."

"So, if I can't call you Peaches, what should I call you?"

"You can call me Maya," she awkwardly let out her hand for a handshake.

"Maya Hart," he took her hands and shakes it. "Nice to meet you, Maya Hart."

"You can let go now," Maya said when she realizes that the hand holding is too long.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He let go of her hand. "I've been looking for you actually; everywhere." He admits.

"Oh, why?" she asks catching a glimpse at his tall frame.

"Because we left things not quite clear the other day."

"Oh, it's pretty clear I think. You want me to apologize for the reason that you claim the halls is yours."

"About that," he chuckles. "I didn't mean that I was just messing with you. I want to make the conversation going."

"Oh, okay. I forgive you." Maya said.

"You forgive me?" he laughs. "Can I sit here with you?"

Maya just gives him a weird look and nods slowly. As soon as he sits in front her, she notices that people in the cafeteria is looking at them.

"Why are you here, do you realize that people are looking at us?" Maya whispers. "Who are you?" Maya asks narrowing her eyes.

"I'm a prince actually and I am forced to go to this high school to find a princess or I'll be a disgrace to my kingdom." He whispers back.

"Well, then this table is definitely not the place to find one because I'm the only one here and I'm not a princess."

"You're not a princess?" he fakes surprised. "Then what are you because you definitely look like one."

"I'm a warrior like Mulan." She said proudly. "And I don't like people who don't tell me who they are." she furrowed her eyebrows.

"I told you who I am. I'm Carter." He said.

"Ha-ha, I'm serious," she says.

"I'm a nobody, Mulan." He grins. "Why? You don't talk to people who are nobody is it?"

"You don't know me and you're assuming I'm that shallow?" Maya raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry; I did not mean it that way." He laughs. "Gosh, you make me nervous." He admits. "Can we start again?"

Maya blushed when he admits that she is making him nervous because he is making her nervous too. He is too good looking to look at; Maya just assumes that he must be known in school somehow which makes him the opposite of a 'nobody'. "We could, but I got to get to class," Maya replied, trying to avoid him seeing her blush; she got up and left quickly. Maya heard him yelled 'wait' but Maya just ignored him and keep walking.

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Maya groaned, trying to put her hair in a ponytail.

Riley pulled Maya to sit at the bleacher. "This is the first time they're letting Lucas out in the fields and we are here to support him! And as for me, as his, hmm-."

"You can say it out loud Riles, I'm okay with it. Just say the word 'girlfriend'"

"Yeah as his girlfriend." She said the word 'girlfriend' proudly. "I need to support him." She adds.

"Where's the rest?"asked changing the topic because she doesn't want to develop any jealous feelings.

Riley shrugs, "I'm not sure, but they are coming. Zay's probably in the locker room to give Lucas some pep talk and Farkle, he'll be here." she explains.

"Smackle?" Maya asked since they have not been hanging out with her lately.

Riley looked uncomfortable and it took her quite some time to reply, "I'm not sure." she looks away.

Maya put her hands on her back, "Riles are you sure that noth-," Maya stopped when she spotted Carter on the fields. She doesn't know that he's on the football team and that surprises her.

"Maya?" Riley asked as she waving her hands in front of her face. "What's wrong?"

Maya turned at Riley. "Nothing." she shakes her head and turns her looks back on the fields searching for him, trying to make sure that is she really seeing him or it was all in her head.

"I thought I saw Farkle in the crowd, but it turns out, not." she lied. "I'm gonna text him and ask him where he's at." Riley nods and Maya took out her phone from her pocket and texted him.

"Maya!" she heard someone calls her name since she's busy texting Farkle, she chose to ignore it.

Then Riley taps on her shoulder, "What?" Maya asks.

"Is it just me or Carter Kingsley is calling out your name?"

"What? Where?" Maya asked in surprise; looking for him in the crowd.

"There," Riley put both of her hands on Maya's head and turn to his direction and Maya spot him right away with his number 10 jersey; he's on the field waving at her.

Maya waved him back and he grins at her widely that makes him look like a cat. Something in Maya felt tingly looking at him who looks so good in his jersey. Maya never thought that anyone would look good sweating but somehow Carter seems to pull off that look well. Maya snapped out when she realizes that she was thinking about him sweating and she notices that he's already half way to where his teammates are.

"Wait, you know him?" Maya turned at Riley when she realizes that Riley knows him.

"Of course, I know him, Maya. Everyone in school knows him, he's a Kingsley, he's one of the cutest guys in school and he's on the football team. So yeah, everyone knows him." Riley states. "And Lucas told me that he's really good." She adds.

Maya Hart could not believe what she heard. It did cross Maya Hart's mind that maybe he might be popular because of how people are looking at them when he talked to her but Maya in the cafeteria. It is just Maya was hoping that he's not because the last thing Maya Hart wants is being known for being involved with someone like Carter. "Oh, that's cool," Maya said flatly.

"Oh, that's cool?" Riley exclaimed. "That is all you have to say?" Riley said in a disbelieving tone. "A cute guy just called out your name and waved at you? Do you realize how many girls were looking at you when he did that?" she expressed.

"Riles, just let it go. I don't even know him." Maya stated.

Riley shook her head, "If you don't know him, then how come it seems like he knows you? He called out your name. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me!" Riley is pushing her to spill the details.

Maya laughs. "We just talked like twice. First at the art exhibition, second, during lunch a couple of days ago. It's nothing really." She explains.

"Guys like him don't just talk to any girls." She tells and her face turns to an excitement realization face. "Oh my god, Carter Kingsley is totally into you!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Maya shakes her head in disagreement. "No, no, no, please don't make any stupid assumptions Riles." She said. "I know that you are very hopeful in things like this but we're in high school and we need to be realistic. Anyone can talk to anyone without having an interest in someone romantically." She explains.

"Who says about romantically? It could be he's into you as in being friends." Riley turns Maya's words around.

"Don't twist my words, Riles. I know where this is going." She said rolling her eyes.

"What? Where is this going?" she asks in a sarcastic tone and slaps her chest dramatically.

"Ha-ha- ha very funny Riles, I'm not interested in having a boyfriend." Maya state.

"Who says anything about boyfriends?" she acts like she was surprised by her statement.

"Okay, I'm not interested in anything that you are going to perceive from that simple wave from a cute guy." She admits.

"So you admit he's cute?" Riley points out.

"Riles!"

"What?" she gave Maya a smirk like she finally got something out of her.

Maya squints her eyes at Riley. "You're enjoying this are you? Can't you please stop?" Maya let out a small laugh and shook her head.

"If and I'm just saying 'If' he asks you out, would you go out with him?" she asks curiously like she couldn't seem to let this matter slide off.

"No." she states.

"Why? It is because you actually have feelings for Charlie?" she raised a brow.

Maya's eyes widened in surprise. "What? No! I told you, Charlie and I are just friends. Can we change the subject and not talk about boys?"

"Okay fine," she pouts. After a few seconds later, she said. "Bay window as soon as this game is over." She paused. "As soon after I meet Lucas after his game," she said. "As soon after we get pizza with our friends." She adds.

"I get it, Riles." Maya snaps.

"I'm hungry." She grins.

Maya smiles and shook her head. "I know me too."

* * *

 **Is it just me but I've seen clips from gm upstate and it seems like Lucas was about to pick Maya when suddenly she pushed him to pick Riley. Hahaha, I'm disappointed that my ships might not sail but what can I do. Anyway, the fact that Shawn proposes to Katy got me screaming! OMG! All I wanted in the show is the best for Maya because she's my favourite character and I love her.**


	11. Chapter 11

Maya was reading when she heard a guy clears his throat beside her, "Eh-hem."

Maya just flips to a new page and continue reading. She wasn't actually focused on her read because she keeps rereading the same line again and again.

"Eh-hem-hem," the guy clears his throat again.

Maya turns away from him.

"Eh-hem." He does it again. "Eh-hem!" Maya looked up, wondering if he's choking or something. And he turned towards her- facing her- smiling.

"Oh," Maya say, not really knowing what to say. "What?" Maya question. Maya thought that maybe he said something to her and she just spaced.

"What?" he repeats.

"Oh. Did you say something?

"No."

"Oh okay." Maya started to continue reading.

"I mean, I didn't say anything," he murmured and Maya looked at him again.

"What?" Maya asked again as her eyebrows furrowed, looking at him confused.

"I said, I didn't say anything. I was just trying to get your attention."

"Oh." she paused. "Why?"

"I don't know," he shrugs, "to say hi."

"Oh, Hi?" Maya says it like it's a question, only because she is confused on what is going on here.

"Hi," he laughs the word out. "So," he whispers.

"So?" Maya repeats.

"So, what are you reading?" He asked.

Maya just held up her book and showed him the cover of the book. It's a book that Charlie recommended her to read.

"That's a really good book," he said trying to make a conversation.

Maya is now surprised that he knows the book, "You've read it?"

"No," he replied awkwardly.

"Oh." she said and continues reading.

Carter takes a seat next to her. "Do you always come here?" he asks.

"Almost every day actually." She said and turns to him. "I usually hang out here with my friends. And my mom works here."

"That's your mom?" he pointed out at the blonde women at the counter and Maya just gave him a tight nod and turn to look at her mother. "I can see the resemblance." He adds.

"What?" Maya turns to him.

"You're beautiful and now I know where you got your looks from." He smiles.

Maya felt herself flush. "Well, thank you."

"You're welcome," said Carter. "I like a girl who knows how to take a compliment. You know how so many girls are all, 'Oh, I'm not beautiful. I'm like a potato.'" He complains and Maya laughs. "Well, it's so much nicer when someone says thank you. I'm glad you're not that girl."

"And this proves that you don't know me because I can be that girl on certain days; I'm just like any other girls, I get insecure sometimes. And maybe today is just not the day."

"And since I don't know you, this proves that I should get to know you because I would really like to get to know you." He said happily and Maya gave him a weird look. "What?" he asks.

"What are you doing here by the way?" Maya changed the topic.

He flushed to the question. "Well, do you want the truth or the one that I'm about to like lie to you?"

"I want to hear both."

"I was about to lie to you that someone told me that the pastries here are really good." he explains nervously.

Maya raised a brow. "The truth?"

"I ask around where you hang out and they told me the place. A creep I know," he said pointing to himself. "Which I'm not— it's just I wanted to talk to you and ask you something."

Maya gives him a weird look. "Oh okay, creepy creep, what do you want to ask me?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me—on a date."

Maya was speechless and surprised because she did not see that coming. "I don't know," she shrugs and turns her face away to avoid him seeing her blush.

He tries to find her face, "You have a boyfriend is it?" he assumed. "I'm sorry."

"No," Maya look up at him. "I don't have a boyfriend." And they both just sit there and said nothing.

Carter began to adjust his butt from the seat, "Oh" he sound disappointed.

Maya feels guilty that she had to reject him like that, "I'm sorry, I just—I don't date." Maya hesitated.

"Oh okay, would you go out with me like hang out, just friends then."

Maya stopped and just stare at him confused, and wonder why this boy just won't stop because she really doesn't want to date anyone right now. After what happen with Lucas, getting her heart broken, Maya really doesn't want another guy in her life to break her heart. Charlie is a different story because he more like a best friend to her and she bet that he doesn't see her romantically as well.

"I mean friends can hang right? Like, go to the movies? Lunch? Dinner? Anything you want."

"I'm not sure." She shrugs. "I'm sort of busy."

"Oh okay. I understand." He frowns. "But whenever you're free, just let me know."

Maya nods. "Yeah sure."

"Mayaaaa," she hears someone singing her name; it's Zay.

"Peaaaachheesss," she heard another voice singing her name out and she sees them enter the café.

"I think I should probably go, bye," Carter said and got up and gives her friends a friendly smile and walked out the door.

Riley and Zay smiled widely at Carter as he walks out the door and as soon as he left. Both of them, eyes turned wide and look at Maya in amusement.

"What?" Maya asks trying to act cool.

Then Zay and Riley rushed to sit next to her; Maya stuck in the middle. They are still smiling wide at her waiting for her to spill something.

"What's wrong with you guys? Can you stop looking at me like that?" She rolled her eyes.

"What is Carter doing here, sitting next to you, and talking to you, so close?" Riley asks.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because you are my best friend and we don't keep secrets." She replied.

"Yeah," Zay agrees. "Yeah especially about Carter Kingsley. He's on the football team and he looks way better than Lucas is."

"HEY!" Riley snapped and tried to hit him but thank god that Maya is in the middle, it was easy for him to dodge.

"What? Lucas is good looking but Carter, he's better looking." He pointed out. "You know, how I like to hang with the girls in our year," he said proudly with a smirk. "Well, they gush about him which makes him very desirable to girls." He makes a point, giving Maya his serious face.

Maya rolled her eyes at him, "And I don't care." She flops into the chair.

"Why is he talking to you?" Zay asked her again.

"He just asks me on a date."

Riley squealed and jump in excitement. "PEACHESSS THIS IS GREAT NEWS!"

"I told him I'm busy and I don't date." She murmurs.

Riley's excited face turns serious in seconds. "What?" they both say in unison.

"I told him I was busy and I don't date." She repeats slowly but louder this time.

"Who in the world would say that?" she asks disappointingly.

Maya sighs, "I do, and I said that."

"But why?" Zay asks.

Maya shakes her head and shrugs. "I don't know and I got to go," she said pats Riley on her thigh, got up and walked straight to the door. Her friend's eyes are still on her looking confused.

"Where do you think you're going?" Riley asks and Maya just shrugs.

"Are coming for dinner?" Riley asks and Maya just give her a nod and a warm smile before she left.

Once Maya left, Zay and Riley let out a heavy breath and give each other confuse looks.

* * *

"How was school?" Mr. and Mrs. Matthews interrogated; like always.

"Mine was great!" she exclaimed.

"Well, mine was normal. Boring and nothing happen."

"Nothing happen huh?" Riley asked sarcastically. "You know what happen to Maya today?" she asked excitedly looking at her parents.

"What?" Topanga let out a small laugh.

"It's nothing," Maya said and face Riley and made 'don't you dare' eye contact.

Riley smiled at her and blurts it out, "someone just asked Maya on a date!"

"Oh really," Topanga looked surprised.

"Who's the jerk?" Cory asked in his overprotective voice.

"It's no one," Maya states.

"He's older, he's cute and he's on the football team; Very dreamy I tell you."

"Riley just quit already," Maya says, tired of this conversation already and it hasn't even begun yet.

Riley laughs and nudges Maya's arm and she can't help but smile. "Maya you cannot tell me that Carter Kingsley asks you out and expect me to drop the subject."

Maya pursed her lips together, she has a point, Maya thought. Riley smirks in victory when she knows Maya knows she's right.

"Well, I told him I'm busy." she said, fighting the urge to roll her eyes at her.

"That's my girl!" Cory suddenly interrupts. "Boys on the football team are always dangerous, trust me."

"Dad, Lucas is on the football team."

"Well, Lucas in an exception because I know him and I don't know this guy whoever he is," he said shoving beans in his mouth.

"Well, we don't stereotype people anymore dad. Not all jocks are dangerous." Riley rolled her eyes at him. "Just tell him, you changed your mind and you said yes to him Maya."

"No, Riles." Maya shakes her head. "I rather hang out with you or with our friends than going on a date with Carter."

"You can hang out with us anytime. We have all the time; this is once in a lifetime opportunity. He could be one of your five husbands." Maya gives her a glare. "Okay, I'm joking. He could be your only husband, you'll never know." She's trying to make a point so that Maya would agree.

"Honey, I think Maya knows how to make her own choices. If she says she's not interested, you cannot trick her into saying that she is."

"I'm not tricking her." She looks offended. "I'm only pushing Maya into something that might be good for her."

Maya knows that one of the reasons Riley is pushing her toward Carter is because she wanted to make sure that Maya and Lucas have nothing left between them because deep down Maya knows she's worried that Maya still has unresolved feelings for her boyfriend.

"I don't trust high school boys because most of them are growing up and they only want one thing from girls."

"What's the one thing?" Riley asks in an annoyed tone.

Cory just looks at Topanga, not knowing what to answer. Topanga turns to Auggie who already finishes his dinner, "Okay you can go to your room and play with your tab now."

"Yayyy!" he jumps out of his seat and runs to his room.

"It's time Cory." Topanga laughs. "For us to give them the talk."

"What talk? I don't know any talk." Cory denies.

Topanga just shakes her head. "Your father is trying to tell you that. When a boy comes of a certain age, they want more than just a kiss and that is why you need to be careful."

"What do you mean?" Riley asks with all smiles.

"How do I say this," Topanga looks at Cory. "Cory?"

"Well, um—," He hesitated.

"What they mean is sex, Riles. Guys in high school want sex."

"Oh, that. Why won't you just say sex?" Riley laughs looking at her parents. "We know about that."

Cory and Topanga eyes widen, "Well, that was easy than expected." Topanga said and they both sigh.

"Well, she's Maya Hart and she knows how to take care of herself which is why she is going to say yes."

"Butt out, Riles."

"Never," she says giving her a glare.

"Oh okay," she smiles at her and turns to her plate. "Do you guys know that Farkle and Smackle are fighting." She tells the whole table.

"Really?" Cory seems surprised. "They never fight."

"I know," she agrees with him. "Riles do you have any idea why they might be fighting?" she asks while smiling at her.

Riley froze not knowing what to answer, "I don't know, I haven't talked to him for quite some time." she hesitates. Then she turns to Maya and gives her a fake smile. "Please butt out and I'll butt out." She whispers.

"Okay great," Maya whispers back.

* * *

Later that night when Maya Hart's reaches home, before she went to bed, she kept thinking whether it's a good idea to go out with Carter. She knows that deep down she does find him attractive and add with the effort he's showing really made Maya smile just with the thought of it.

Maya grabbed her phone from her nightstand and called the only person that she trusts that could give her the answer that she needed.

"Hey," she whispers through the phone. "Are you asleep?"

"I'm awake. I'm finishing my homework. Why are you calling?" he asks curiously.

"Do you know what happen today?"

"What?" he asked.

"Do you know the guy who was talking to me and you said he seems like he's interested in me?"

"Oh yeah," he said in recognition. "Why?"

"It seems you're right. He asked me out today."  
"And what did you say?" he asked curiously.

"I said no, obviously." She said. "Well, I didn't tell him no. I told him I'm busy."

"Why?" he asked.

"He is cute and all but I don't know—I just don't want to get my heart broken again; with Lucas and all.

"Okay, I think you should stop thinking about Lucas by now." He said. "You said you want to move on."

"I am—," She took a deep breath, "moving on."

"This guy you mention earlier, do you like him?"

"I don't know—he's really cute and kind of attractive and funny." He can feel her smiling through the phone.

"Then I think you should say yes to him. Give him a chance;"

"I don't know—" she shrugs. "How are you and Emily?"

He sighs, "What about her?"

"Have you finally asked her out yet?"

"No, I haven't." he murmured.

"Why? If you like the girl just asked her out! I'm 100% sure that she'll say yes. Because the time at the pizza place. She was totally blushing when you talk to her. You told me to move on. You should move on too and find a new to be crazy about."

"You think it's a good idea for me to ask her out?" he asks in disappointment.

"Definitely—," She assures him, "unless you don't like her like that." She adds.

"I like her, I do but—"

"But what?"

"Are you sure she'll say yes if I ask her?"

"Yeah!" she says excitedly.

Charlie let out a big sigh,"Let's make a deal, if I ask her out, you need to say yes to that guy because if you think that I need someone new to crazy about, you too need someone new to be crazy about."


	12. Chapter 12

Maya doesn't know how she was supposed to talk to Carter and tell him that she changed her mind about his invite. Maya doesn't know why she agreed to the agreement she had with Charlie. She really doesn't want to be romantically involved with any guy.

But then, Maya think that just because she doesn't need a boyfriend that doesn't mean that she shouldn't make friends with any guy. He could turn out to be like Charlie; a good friend, she thought.

So the next day when she went to school, she wanted to look for him but she doesn't know where to start. He could be in halls; but during every free period Maya walk the halls, he was nowhere to be found. She even checks in the cafeteria and he is also not there. Maya doesn't want to make it obvious that she was looking for him; she doesn't want to seem like she was the want who is eager to go out with him. On the last period and Maya gave up, she thought that maybe that this is a sign that they are not meant to be friends.

After school, Maya is sitting on the bleachers waiting for Riley. Riley is trying out for the cheerleader team. All of her friends told her that it's not a good idea for her to try for cheerleading but Maya supports her anyway because of her spirit to be one. From Maya observation, Riley has been improving, although her chances for her to be in the team are quite thin but Maya believes that she can do it.

Maya is sketching Riley trying out for the cheerleading team. "I don't know that you're into girls." Maya heard someone said beside her. She turns around and looked up, a tall boy in a t-shirt, gym shorts, and a knee brace, toting a duffel bag and a water bottle.

"Carter." Maya whispers.

"Nice drawing. Your girlfriend?" he asks as he takes a seat next to her.

Maya clears her throat; try to sound casual, "she's my best friend. I'm straight," Maya pointed out.

Carter laughs, "Oh okay, that's good news." For him.

"What are you doing here? You're always sneaking up on me."

"Not always," he smiles.

Maya was glad that he found her because she has been looking for him the whole day. After she rejected him, Maya is still shocked that he is still talking to her. She figured that she'd pretty much blown it. Maya can't help noticing his face flushed hair damp and his eyes are slightly glazed like he's really tired.

"You're really talented," he compliments and Maya snapped from her thoughts.

"What?" Maya asked.

"I said, you're very talented," he repeats and points at her sketching. Maya shakes her head and she was about to deny it when Carter adds, "Just take the compliment." he smiles.

Maya laughs, "Thank you."

"So what are you still doing here?" he asks.

"Just waiting for my friend," Maya turn to look at Riley as she is about to make a high split.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot." he blushed.

Maya feels bad for him; he is probably really good at making small talks with girls and he is having a hard time with her. It isn't his fault, Maya thought.

"How about you? What are you doing here?" she turns to him and her hair falls on the side.

"I was just walking around- and I saw you. I thought maybe I should say hi," he grins. "I just got out of practice," he adds.

"What's wrong with your knee?" Maya gesture to the bandage around his knee.

"It's nothing, really." he smiles slowly as he stares at her.

"Oh okay," Maya look away, careful trying not to appear too concerned about him.

"So," he says nervously. "About the—."

"Yes," Maya hear herself say it. "I would go out with you."

"Wait, yes?" he looks at her closely, his eyes lighten up. "So you're actually saying yes?

Maya takes a deep breath and repeats it. "Yes."

"Finally!" he yells, raising his arms to the sky, laughing. "Tomorrow night, are you free?"

"Yeah," Maya nods. "Just to be clear, it's not a date. It's just two friends going out— like hanging out."

"Okay, whatever you want to call It," he says happily. "I don't have your number by the way."

"Oh," Maya said in realization and then she took out her phone from her pocket, unlocks it and gave him her phone. "Your number?"

Carter takes it from her hand and save in his number in it and gave it back to her. "I'll text my place," she said. Maya then saw Riley walking towards her from the field all cheerful towards her. Maya knows that she is excited to see her talking to Carter and she wanted to be there and be involved.

"I got to go," Maya got up and ran towards Riley. He did call her to wait but Maya ignored him and get herself to Riley as quick as possible.

As she got near Riley, she just pulled her to walk the opposite where Carter is. "Let's go," Maya said.

"What are you doing? Stop pulling me." Riley said in her happy voice.

"I know what you are about to do. You are going to Riley it up," Maya says.

"No, I'm not," Riley laughs at her accusation.

Maya pulls her straight to wear the locker room, so Riley can get her stuff and they can go straight home.

* * *

"Maya said yes!" Riley blurted out once she got in the Topanga's.

"Yasss! I knew it!" Zay yells in victory and turns to Lucas who was sitting next to him. "Where's my money?"

"What is this all about?" Farkle asks

"Carter Kingsley asked Maya out and she said yes and Lucas bet that she'll say no but I'm so sure Maya will say yes."

"How come I don't know about this?" Farkle asks.

"Riley didn't tell you?" Zay asks casually because usually, Riley would be the first one to tell Farkle on stuff and updates about everything, that's why Zay rarely spill deeds with Farkle.

Farkle did not answer the question he just looks uncomfortable, not knowing what to answer. "I forgot to tell him. Farkle been busy, so, I don't want to bother him," Riley trying to help him from the awkwardness that he's showing. "Right, Farkle?"

"Yeah," Farkle nod. "Been real busy."

"Please tell me, that I heard it wrong." Lucas sound pissed. "You said yes, Maya?" he asks like he was expecting her to say no.

Maya nods,"Yes." Maya tried not to look Lucas in the and quickly took a seat in one of the chairs.

"He's not a nice guy Maya; I can tell. He has like tons of history with a lot of girls from what I've heard. I'm on the football team as him, I know," he said like he is trying to control his anger. "Zay tells her." he turns to Zay.

Now everyone has their eyes on Zay, he just shrugs slowly, "well, I heard stories that a lot of girls are into him but I don't know he seems nice for what I see."

"Everyone can seem nice but you never know. He's on a football team and he's good looking; so the stories must be legit. "Lucas adds to his point.

"You're good looking and you're on the football team." Riley pointed out.

"Well, I'm not like that and you know that. Besides are we gonna talk about me or the person that Maya is about to date that we know nothing about?"

"Why are so against her dating him? If he is a bad guy whom we don't know yet since Maya have not gotten to know him yet, I'm sure Maya can take care of herself," now Riley sounds a bit pissed.

"Yeah huckleberry, I can take care of myself. It's not like I'm marrying this guy or anything and besides. It's not even a date; we're just going out as friends. Friends can go out, right?"

Lucas just rolled his eyes and nod a little and turn his face away from Maya. He could not even look at her right now. He still can't believe that Maya is going out with a guy she barely even knows about.

After the argument; everyone just sits there awkwardly in silence waiting for someone to start a conversation.

"Well, actually, Lucas was planning to tell you guys something." Zay breaks the silence.

Riley put her hands on his shoulder and looks at Lucas who still looks pissed. "What is it?" Riley asks.

Lucas let out a big sigh looks at her back when he realizes her staring, "my sister is getting married next week," he says and turns his look at his friends, "And she asks me to invite all of my friends."

"Bailey is getting married. Oh my god, I can't believe this." Maya says excitedly.

Riley turns to Maya and her eyebrows furrowed, giving her a confused look, "You know his sister, Maya?" Riley asks. Maya was caught off guard by the question, "well, yeah." She hesitated. "It's nothing. Do you remember the muffin project we had? And I met his sister when I went to his place and that was a long time ago, Riles." She explained.

"Oh," Riley said in a realization tone. "I'm sorry," she apologizes and turns to Lucas. "It's just Lucas never mention to me that he has a sister." Lucas did not look at her back; he tries to avoid eye contact with her.

"It just didn't come up. I'm sorry I never mention to you about my sister."

"Well, it's okay."

"Well, I'm going," Zay said. "Maya?" Zay asks.

"If you guys going, I'm definitely going." Maya smile.

"Riles?" Maya asks when she realizes that Riley is lost in her thoughts.

"Umm, why you never invite me to your place?" she asks Lucas curiously and all of her friends looks at each other awkwardly.

Riley is now staring at him, wondering why he never mentioned about something like this; about his family.

"Umm, you never ask if you want to come," Lucas answers softly.

"That's because you never invite."

"Well, do you want to come to my place?" Lucas asks.

"Not after I just ask you," Riley sounded a little hurt.

"Then what do you want me to say?" Lucas raised his tone. "I'm sorry," he apologizes when he realize what he did.

The room is getting intense with Riley arguing with Lucas. All of their friends just remained silence, feeling awkward being there to watch what is going on.

Riley caught Farkle staring at her and Lucas; he was looking at them like he was thinking of something to say. Riley looked at him and their eyes are locked into each other's like they are trying to read each other minds.

"Well, I think I need to go." Riley grabbed her jacket and put it in her one arm, "I'm tired. So, see you guys tomorrow?" Riley said before she gives Lucas a kiss on his cheeks and left.

"What was that?" Zay asks as soon as she walked out.

"I should probably talk to her," Maya said and as soon as she got up, Lucas grabbed her arm. "Wait, I have something to talk to you about."

Maya pulled her arm from Lucas's grasp. "It can wait because right now my best friend needs me."

Lucas nods and turns away, "I understand." He sounds disappointed.

"Riles," Maya climbed in her bay window to find Riley sitting there looking sad. "Are you okay?"

Riley gave her a fake smile; a weak one. "I'm fine," she says in a small voice. "Just tired."

"You know you can tell me anything right?" Maya said as she slides herself closer to her. "If this is about me and Lucas, I'm telling you that we have nothing going on."

"It's not about you and him. It's about me and him."

"What about you and him?" Maya asks concerned.

Riley shrugs, "I don't know; I feel like I know nothing about him."

"Don't say that. He tells you everything. He told you about his veterinarian dream, right? And about his cowboy stories, that is something he doesn't tell other people about."

"Yes, he tells me about his dreams and stuff. We talked about a lot of stuff but-"

"But?" Maya repeats her.

"But he never talks about personal stuff with me. About his family or his emotions or what he is feeling. Every time we get into that area; he would shut the topic down."

"He does it to everyone. He never tells anyone stuff."

"That's not true!" she said. "He tells you stuff." Riley points out. "I see the way he talks to you. You guys banter a lot but he is comfortable opening up to you about stuff."

"He tells me stuff what a friend share to a friend. Nothing personal. You are his girlfriend he probably tells you more stuff then he tells his friends. Maybe this just all in your head."

"Yeah maybe it is," she said in realization.

Riley could not continue this conversation with Maya because the more they talk about this. She will eventually spill the part where she kissed Farkle. She's afraid that the reason she is questioning about Lucas's feelings for her is because she is questioning her feelings for him. She cheated on him and she feels guilty, and she did not realize that she is finding Lucas's fault just to feel less guilty for her action.


	13. Chapter 13

Maya asked Carter to pick her up at the Matthews because Riley insists that she wanted to help Maya get ready for her date and Maya knows how excited she is about it and she don't want to disappoint her.

Riley was so excited, she has been throwing her favourite dresses on the bed; hoping that Maya would wear something that she picked. It's not that Maya don't like Riley taste of fashion but it's just not her.

Maya wanted to look herself; it's her first actual date with a guy that does not come between her and her best friend. Although Maya refuse to call it a date, but technically it is sort of one.

It's kind of nice the thought that it's not going to be that complicated because he has no connection with her friends; except Lucas, because they are on the football team together. Since he's a Junior, probably he never talked to Lucas, she thought.

Maya is laying on the bed, while Riley is still looking for outfits that she thinks nice for the date, "Riles, I know how you want to help me get the dress for my 'hang out' with Carter but I think I can dress myself."

"Just call it a date Maya because it is a date. Try saying it together, D. A. T. E, date," Riley said the word slowly.

Maya laughed and rolled herself onto the pillow. "Never!" she screamed through the pillow.

"Maya this is a big deal for me," she said. "You're going out with like one of the cutest guys in school. If I were you I would freak out." She said with her animated manner.

Maya rolled back and got up with her elbows, "If you're so excited, how about you go on a date with him," she joked.

Riley gave her the glare, the 'Seriously?' glare.

"Too early for that kind of joke, I see," Maya laughed.

"Too early," Riley said seriously and went into her closet and look for the perfect dress. "How about this?" she showed her a purple floral dress.

"No," Maya she shakes her head. "I want nothing purple."

"But I love purple," she pouted.

Maya raised her brow, "I know you do honey." And she got up and walked to the bay window where she puts her bag.

It's not that Maya Hart hates purple it's just, Riley usually wears the colour purple when she goes on a date with Lucas. She doesn't want to go on a date remembering her best friend's date with someone that she used to love.

"I already picked what to wear actually," she stated and took out a casual floral red dress and a black leather jacket out of her bag. "I'm wearing this," she showed her and walked into Riley's closet and changed.

"How do I look?" she asked when she walked out of the closet.

Riley gives warm smile, "You look beautiful, peaches."

"Thanks," she smiled back. She was glad that her relationship she has with Riley has turned like it used to, it's a really nice feeling. "Riles, how about you do my makeup?" she asked her.

"Really?" Riley jumps in excitement. "You really trust me to do your makeup for your date? You must love me so much."

"First, it's not a date," Maya stated. "Secondly, it's because I don't love you, I let you do my makeup," she joked.

Riley grins, "You have a really weird way of showing your love for me, Maya."

* * *

"Oww, that hurts!" Maya yelled while flinching.

"Hold still! I won't hurt you." Riley yelled back while holding Maya's head as she is applying wing eyeliner. "Okay, you're done," Riley said while smiling and clapping her hands. Maya looks herself in the mirror and smiled.

"Thanks a lot, Riles." She thanks her and gives her a hug. They were about to have a moment when they heard Cory calling Maya's name.

Riley pulled away from the hug, "You should go."

"Are you gonna walk me to the door?"

"Nah, I look horrible now, and I'm not going to meet Carter face-to-face for the first time looking like this." She explained and Maya laughs. "Go get him peaches," she says while slapping her butt.

Maya turns around and gives her a weird look, "Ow. What was that for?"

Riley gave her a wide grin. "I thought that would be cool because I've always wanted to do that."

"Maya!" she heard someone calling out her name. "There's a boy at my door asking for you."

"What are your intentions with Maya?" Corey asks while pointing at him.

"I come in peace, Mr. Matthews." Carter grins.

Corey pulled his hand, "Wait, you know me?" he asks in confusion.

"Yeah you're the new teacher. I know all the teachers in school."

"How do you- ah," he did his 'ah' and pointing at him.

"Okay Matthews," Maya pats his back, "I got to go," she pushed Carter out and closed the door.

"He's funny," he laughs. "I like him."

"Of course, you do," she said. "Let's go."

When they got out of the building, Maya was surprised when he unlocks his car.

"You have a car? I thought we're going on the subway," Maya sounded surprised.

Carter turns around looking at her, "we can take the subway if that's what you want." he said and click his remote key to lock his car.

"I'm sorry," Maya apologizes. "I'm fine either way, I'm just surprised that you're driving."

"Oh," he said, not knowing how to respond to that. "How about tonight, we take the car and the next time we go out, we'll take the subway?" he suggests as he unlocks his car back and opened the door for her.

Maya just gave him a sweet smile and get in the car, "I can open the door myself you know."

"Just let me be a gentleman," he laughs.

Maya rolled her eyes, "fine." and he closed the door for her.

"Where are you taking me?" Maya questioned as she looks out the window.

"We're almost there," he continue driving then Maya saw where they are going and she can't help to feel a twist in her stomach, "We're here." he said as he tries to find a parking spot.

When they finally found a parking spot, Maya said, "It's not a surprise. I know where you're taking me." Maya sounded cold.

"You don't like it do you?" he said with a frown.

"It's not that," she sounded guilty. She doesn't mean to sound mean but she just hates where this is going. "Let's go." she unbuckles her seatbelt and got out of the car.

* * *

They both stepped on the marble floors and was greeted by women handing out brochures and paintings that took Maya's breath away. "Wow," she breathed. "This is amazing."

She heard Carter chuckled, "this is your first time is it?"

Maya nodded and looked at him, "how do you even get in here. I mean I thought this place is not for everyone and I'm not even wearing the right outfit."

"I have my ways, and you look fine. You don't need to worry," he assures her.

Maya smiled and continued venturing the gallery. Later she found something that captures her eyes and she just stood there and admiring the painting. Carter was standing next to her admiring it with her. Maya can't help but smile because she of how comfortable she feels not talking and just admire the painting with him, without Maya realizing she is holding his hand and he did not say anything or look at her, he just holds her hand back.

Maya can't help but blush and when she realizes how genuinely happy she feels at the moment with him.

When Maya realizes she's blushing, she snapped out of it and pulled her hands away from his immediately.

This is not what she expected how this night was supposed to go. All she was expecting was getting something to eat and hang out or probably go for movies; like any typical going out. She never thought that Carter would take her to an art gallery. He is really winning her heart but she just can't let that happen. As much as she loves to stay and take pleasure from the art; she just knows that she can't.

"What's wrong?" He asks when he feels her pulling her hand away.

Maya shakes her head, "nothing," she murmurs. "I thought we're getting something to eat," Maya said. She just could not take being in here with him; she cannot let herself develop any strong feelings for him.

"I thought you're enjoying this and maybe want to stay a little bit longer and see more paintings."

"Well—," Maya could not think of an idea to get out of the place.

"If you're hungry, we can go for food now. If that's what you want."

Maya smiles at him and nods a little, "yeah, food sounds good."

* * *

"If I ask you something, will you be honest?"

He tilts his head over her and his dimples appear, "that's all I ever am."

After what she heard about Carter, she wanted to know the truth. Not that she believe that Carter would actually be honest about himself; being with a lot of girls before her, it's just Maya doesn't want to be the type of girl who listen to one side of the story and judge someone too quickly; she needs to listen to both side before she decides which story that she wanted to believe.

Maya knows that she hates people spreading stories about a person that isn't true; when they don't know what the person is actually like. Judging other people too quickly through gossips that spread around school like a sick virus is not in Maya Hart's bible.

"How many girls have you been with?" her face fell serious.

"Is this a trick question?"

"I'm just curious because you're an attractive guy and-," Maya said it casually.

"Wait," he interrupted. "So does this mean you find me attractive?"

"You're changing the subject here."

"You're beautiful and attractive. Does that mean you've been with a lot of people?"

She huffed and rolled her eyes. "Fine doesn't answer the question."

"I've been with a few girls miss Hart. Not a lot,"

"So, tell how your calculation on 'a few' works for you?"

He laughed because he thought she was joking but then he realize that her face is serious, he stopped.

"Four." Then he paused. "Six, I mean six."

"Oh okay," she continued eating her fries. "Are you sure six? I mean six is already a lot but-" Maya questioned him again.

"Why are you asking me this again?" Maya noticed that now his face fell serious.

"Well, a little birdy told me that you're a player and you have a history with a lot of girls and-"

"I was hoping you are not the type of person who listens to rumours," he sounded cold like he was hurt by her words.

"That's the thing; I'm not the type of person that listens to only one side of the story. That is why I asked you because I wanted to know your story."

"You want to know?" he said sarcastically. "Okay here's the thing, in life people get jealous and they would do anything to get what they want. So, there are some girls when they don't get what they want, they start spreading rumours. Okay not just girls, guys too. Everyone." He leaned closer. "So Miss Hart, I've only been involved with six girls since middle school and we pretty much still friends. There's no bad blood. I can list all of them if you want and I'm not forcing you to believe me or anything and besides it's not like we're dating or anything for me to explain further. We're just friends, right?" he's making a point.

"Oh yeah," she nods. "Pfft,I forgot. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, for even asking."

"Is this why you turned me down?" he asked

"No, no, no," she chuckled and took a slurp from her cup. "I heard stories about you after I accept your 'hang out' request," she air quoted the word 'hang out'.

"Then, what is it? Did someone break your heart? Is that why you don't date? Or please don't tell me that you already have hearts for someone else?"

Maya laughed, "Why? Would that make you jealous if I like someone else?"

"Jealous? What? No, it's your life. You can like anyone you want and besides, we're just friends."

Maya gave him smirk. "Oh okay."

"So who is this guy?" he asks curiously. "Is he on the football team? Is it someone I know?"

Maya stopped walking when she almost choked herself bursting into laughter.

"I mean friends can tell friends who are the person they like, right?" he asked and she rolled her eyes and continues walking

"Right," she said sarcastically, as she squints her eyes at him. "First, no I don't have hearts for anybody. Second, what happens with my heart is none of your business and third, I don't date because I want to stay focused on school to keep my grades up. Boyfriends are such a distraction."

Carter stopped her and she turned facing him. "How is it a distraction?" he folded his arms.

"I can predict how a relationship goes, first, we're going to date, then we get attach emotionally and fell in love, after a while we have our first fight. It's always either one of them find someone better, cheated or just don't get enough attention or want something more that the other can't give. Then, we say mean things to each other and decided to break up. Got my heart broken and then I could not focus on my studies and eventually fail and I don't want that."

"So, it is because you got your heart broken," he said and looked at her like he's trying to read her.

"Stop," Maya said.

"It's written all over your face when you explain it just now," he pointed a finger at her face and circling it. "I can read people."

"You're a psychologist now? Reading people." she widened her eyes, faking her amuse expression.

"I can be one if that's what you want me to be," he smirks. "Because Maya Hart, I can be whatever you want me to be."

Maya snorted. "This is not a romance novel or movie that you want to recreate, okay?"

"You think I can't recreate a movie scene?"

"I'm not saying that you can't. I'm telling you not to," she smirks. "Because I hate to break it to you, Carter, I can tell you're a terrible actor," she smirks.

"I'm a great actor!" he claimed.

"Of course, you are," Maya said sarcastically.

"What's your favourite Nicholas Sparks movie?"

"Why Nicholas Spark's movie?" she questioned.

"Because I want to know the type of romantic stuff you like," he said.

She rolled her eyes, "I hate romantic stuff."

"Well, that's not the question. The question is what's your favourite Nicholas Spark's movie?"

"Blue Valentine." She said it in one breath.

"What?" he said in confusion.

"I said, Blue Valentine," Maya said it slowly so he could hear it clearly.

"I get you the first time but what? That's not even a Nicholas Sparks." He stated.

"I know, but I like that movie, it's realistic and I love realistic endings. Not the happily ever after ones. It gives people false hope. Besides, Ryan Gosling is in it." She said and walked to the nearest bin and threw her empty cup and the paper from her hot dog.

"That's depressing. Blue Valentine is a depressing movie. To see a relationship rot from the inside until it collapsed is painful. The movie is just a slow and inevitable decay of something beautiful."

"Oh, so you've watched it," Maya said humorously.

"I think it's good to hope for the best, especially on love. I'm not hopeless romantic or anything but you cannot hate love," he said.

"It's cute that you're an optimist."

"I'm not an optimist and I'm not a pessimist either. I'm in between, depending on the days." he winked.

"Well, for me, don't hope, don't get hurt," she shrug.

"Oh okay, I'm assuming, that your favourite Nicholas Sparks movie is the notebook because it has Ryan Gosling in it." Carter changed the subject.

Carter clears his throat and before Maya knows it, Carter walks in in the middle of the street flapping his arms, shouting, "Tell me I'm a bird, tell me I'm a bird." Maya was bewildered.

"What are you doing? People are watching," she covered her eyes because she can't bear seeing what's happening before her eyes.

"Who cares about people and that's not your line. You should tell me that I'm a bird!" he shouts.

Maya peaked through her fingers and she is now crimson when she saw people around are watching them in the middle of the streets shouting lines from 'The Notebook'. "What?" she let down her hand from her eyes.

"Your line, tell me I'm a bird!"

Maya can feel her cheeks are burning, "You're a bird?"

"Louder!" he shouted.

Maya gave up, "You're a bird!"

"Now say you're a bird too!" he shouts again.

Maya shook her head laughing, "No, I'm not saying it." She is so embarrassed but seeing him like her that makes her laugh harder.

"Say your line, come on," he lets out his arm like he's waiting for her to jump onto him.

Maya is still laughing, she doesn't know why she did it but she ran into his arm and jump on him with her legs around him.

"If you're a bird, I'm a bird too," she laughs and she can hear people clapping.

There are not many people around, but the few there that watched clapped their hands.

He twirled her around and Maya giggled louder.

"This is a bad remake, you're a terrible actor," she laughs.

"What? I thought I was better than Ryan Gosling,"

Maya put both of her hand on his cheeks. "This is bad," she laughs and her laughter subsides when her eyes are locked on his.

"Why?" he whispers. Maya watches his throat move as he swallows hard. She is now nervous, afraid that he might try to kiss her. It's not that she doesn't want to kiss him, but then the thought how inexperienced she is, makes her feel sick. She never been kissed and he has been with a lot of girls; probably has done more than just kissing and making out, she thought.

"I think I need to go home, it's late," she pushed him gently and he slowly puts her down.


End file.
